Necropolis
by Maskgirl
Summary: Hex saves Mainframe Yet again. Can the citizens of Mainframe forgive her for her past sins?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue Retrieval  
  
The battered form drifted aimlessly through the web. A flicker of light caught its ruined eyes. It moved somehow to get a closer look and saw that it was a system and a large one at that. It was the Supercomputer.  
  
Memories of kindness, protection and Guardians flitted though its shattered  
  
mind. It drifted purposely now towards the system.  
  
An orange sprite and two binomes pushed the gurney through the ER doors.  
  
"We have a John Doe, found at the Web Port, suffering extreme web degradation," shouted the orange nurse.  
  
"Get his PID and give him an energy drip," ordered the blue skinned doctor.  
  
"Found - her PID Dr. Apple .... Format too degraded it's a mishmash of virus, web creature and sprite all I'm getting is a name - Hexadecimal."  
  
The patient opened her eyes and shrieked as her life support equipment overloaded. Her eyes glowed red with pain as she looked straight into Rom Apple's eyes.  
  
"Bob" she croaked.  
  
  
  
That evening Turbo was in his office doing paperwork when a vidwindow popped open in front of him.  
  
Turbo gasped, "Bob!"  
  
The blue skinned sprite replied, "No Mister Prime Guardian I'm Rom Apple a  
  
doctor at Saint Lovelace's. We have a patient that we believe was a lost Guardian. She was found in the Web Port. Does the name Hexadecimal mean anything to you?"  
  
"Yes, yes it does. When can she be moved?"  
  
"I'm sorry but she can't. We don't even know if she will survive the night  
  
cycle. I just called if anyone left at the Academy wanted to pay their respects."  
  
"I'll be right over. Thank you Doctor."  
  
As soon as the vidwindow closed Turbo contacted his secretary. "Get me all information on Hexadecimal in particular her relationship with Bob, cancel all my appointments for the second and one more thing bring me any information we have on a Doctor Rom Apple and the Saint Lovelace hospital."  
  
Turbo met Rom later that evening at the hospital lobby. It was a small but due to the Daemon Wars it was busy like all functioning hospitals. The doctor smiled, "I've got good news once we purged her system of toxins her condition stabilized. I'll take you to her.  
  
"As you can see we're giving her the best of care. After all she's a hero. We discovered that's she is carrying the active counter viral agent for the Daemon infection and due to the Web damage she suffered she must have carried it through the Web. She saved us all."  
  
Turbo looked down at the small black form. She was covered in burns and was barely recognisable a living data form. Tubes and wires stuck into her trying to keep her alive. Turbo had hoped to take the virus to Bob who was right now in the Guardian infirmary himself. The blue skinned Guardian could have used a friend but Hex was in no condition to show to anybody, however Turbo had an idea.  
  
"Dr. Apple how would you like to take part in a top secret mission?"  
  
Now Turbo needed to pick up another player but that could wait until morning.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The patient fidgeted on the couch, " Dr. Chandra the dreams they're getting  
  
worse. It used to be that My Lady was talking to me but I couldn't hear here because the She- Devil was screaming. But now oh User."  
  
The plump middle-aged grey sprite laid down a comforting hand.  
  
"But now the- the She- Devil and she snaps My Lady's neck. Dr. Chandra I've been infected by this She-Devil. I don't know what to do.  
  
"The She- Devil is trying to help you. My Lady is Daemon the D Reaper herself. Go live your life to the fullest and see the receptionist outside for an appointment."  
  
The patient left shaken but promised to take her advice. He was one of billions with the same problem- Daemon. Other psychiatrists tried purging the Hex Factor, as they called it, from their patients. At best that resulted in the patient's suicide, usually they tried to take as many people with them. No the Hex factor was needed but Dr. Chandra did not know what to do.  
  
She looked around her small comfortable office designed to ease her patients with its pastel colours, personal mementos and soft furniture. No solution or comfort to be found here.  
  
The solution came with an unexpected visitor.  
  
"Dr. Chandra," asked Turbo. "How would you like to take part in a top secret mission. I have the relevant read me files right here."  
  
  
  
Dr. Chandra's Log  
  
After several cycles of reviewing the files I can correctly diagnose the patient as suffering from schizophrenia and a multiple personality disorder. This is possibly due to the toxic conditions of Lost Angles. When said toxins were purged from brain the patient became rational if lacking in social skills.  
  
However patient is suffering extreme neural damage from her trip in the web and while a radical neural resequencing will cure her of her schizophrenic tendencies, due to patient's history and abuse by her brother she will need counselling as well. As the patient is the source of the Hex factor and has effectively infected the entire net I have decided to focus all my attention on her and give the rest of my patients to Dr. Spock.  
  
  
  
Please review this as I have many more chapters to add. Thank you 


	2. Crossing Bridges

Crossing Bridges  
  
Disclaimer: Reboot and all its characters are the property of Mainframe Entertainment Inc. This story is inspired by Osama Tezuka's movie Metropolis all the rest are based on my twisted imagination.  
  
The Supercomputer  
  
Turbo walked down the hidden passage to Laboratory 18 where she hid. Megabyte was back and if there was any time Bob needed her it was now.  
  
Inside the tiny lab were his most trusted Guardians and the med staff entrusted with taking care of Hexadecimal. The room was quiet. The only sounds Turbo could hear were the hissing and bubbling of the life support equipment.  
  
"How's the patient?" he asked the blue skinned doctor.  
  
"Her source code or codes is rather unusual. Her regeneration couldn't even begin until I fixed the degradation on all separate 2000 codes."  
  
"When can she leave the tank?"  
  
"Not now her regeneration is almost complete, but you can talk with her," with a flourish Dr. Apple pulled down the screen revealing the naked form of a young female barely one one younger than Daemon. Her skin was white and her black hair had grown into a small cap. She looked waiflike and innocent a far cry from what Turbo knew of her.  
  
"She, ah, looks different younger," said Turbo.  
  
" Yes, thanks to my great skills heh, heh, I was able to get rid of all the effects of the toxins by regenerating her entire body. I had to replace her missing code sequences so yes she is different looking."  
  
Right now the doctor definitely reminded Turbo of Bob.  
  
"And mentally how is she Dr. Chandra? Will she ever be able to use her powers?"  
  
"I've corrected the neurological damage. In essence I gave her a brand new brain. She can't even walk right now let alone use her powers but she can answer questions," said Chandra as she tapped on the glass.  
  
Hex's eyes snapped open causing Turbo to jump back, " Hexadecimal I need your help Megabyte has taken over Mainframe-"  
  
The young virus wailed in fear. The two doctors did their best to comfort her through the glass.  
  
"This is hopeless I need her up and running to defeat Megabyte."  
  
"Hexadecimal isn't ready to face the world let alone Megabyte. I've personally scanned her memories seen the suffering she's been through. All her life she's been treated like a tool not a person and unless she receives counselling she'll never live an even halfway normal life."  
  
"Do you have a copy of her memories in a read me file?"  
  
"Yes but they're hardly coherent."  
  
"Never mind that! Give them over to me I have an idea."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Mainframe.  
  
"It is no use Guardian I now see and control everything in Mainframe. Resistance is hopeless," crowed Megabyte.  
  
"Don't count us out yet Megabyte!" shouted Bob. "Mouse cut this room off we need to make up a plan."  
  
They had holed up in the boardroom. Under normal circumstances it was large and quite roomy but not today. It was only meant to hold about a dozen people but now it held much more. Bob tried not to wrinkle his nose at the stink of cold sickening fear reeking from everybody.  
  
"Ah'm already working on it! Bob Ah've got bad news we already are that virus has locked us in and all the encryption codes on the doors have changed."  
  
"Can't we get past it?"  
  
"Sugah that wouldn't give us enough time. Megabyte and his flunkeys would be all over us as soon as we open the first door. We have to leave now."  
  
"No Mouse, we can't little Enzo he's trapped in there. User knows what Megabyte doing to him," cried Dot.  
  
"Sis we can't help Enzo until we help ourselves," said Matrix softly.  
  
Suddenly a vid window popped open.  
  
"Bob is this a secure channel?" asked Turbo. He looked around furtively.  
  
"It is now!" said Mouse.  
  
" Bob, status report."  
  
"Megabyte has infiltrated and taken over the principle's office, he's infected Phong and Dot's father and taken a minor sprite hostage. All the doors' encryption codes have changed and Megabyte's troops have occupied the building."  
  
"Then I've got you just in time. Bob, Hexadecimal is alive and is being treated by my most trusted men. While's she's not able to fight Megabyte yet I've gotten valuable information to help you.  
  
"Hexadecimal was afraid of Megabyte and the inhabitants of Mainframe. She stockpiled Lost Angles with weapons and equipment to defend herself. There is a catch however, the place is absolutely riddled with traps, and so you'll need a guide.  
  
"Scuzzy!" blurted out Bob.  
  
"That's right, find that cat or her kittens. I'm downloading you all the stats I can of Lost Angles this should help you. I wish you the best of luck. I'm initializing procedure 37. Turbo out."  
  
"We can't go there its - infested with nulls and there are still those traps we could be deleted," said Dot almost shouting.  
  
"Calm down, Hex promised to get rid of all the lethal traps," said Bob.  
  
"And you trust her?" said Dot incredulously.  
  
"Dot I don't like it any more than you do," said Matrix softly. "But if we're to help Dad and our brother we have to help ourselves first."  
  
Bob said firmly, "All right people! Let's form a chain I've got a fix on Scuzzy, it's very close. We'll leave this building via the waste chutes."  
  
And so they left holding hands as they walked through the sewers. Except for the occasional complaint about somebody on something the group kept silent. The sewers stank for obvious reasons. It was hot and humid as the waste energy dispersed around them and the water was often waste deep. Bob secretly thanked the user that it was so dark he did not want to know what it was that was swimming past him.  
  
"Bob, we've got to slow down I nearly twisted my ankle," complained Dot.  
  
"Hang on Dot we're almost there, she's at Old Man Pearson's data dump," said Bob. He ripped off a panel opening a hole to the dump.  
  
A fully charged Gibson pike greeted Bob in the face.  
  
"Stand back virus, I'm a level 10 Codemaster assassin," roared Pearson.  
  
"I'm not Megabyte, let me through we've got no time for this," ordered Bob.  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"Glitch, binders!"  
  
The Key tool transformed into a set of ropes, wrapping the unfortunate binome from head to toe. Bob stepped out. The place was a dump Pearson no doubt had barricaded all the doors with the heavier pieces of garbage. In the far corner he could see a large group of terrified binomes cowering.  
  
"It's okay I'm looking for Scuzzy."  
  
The binomes all pointed to a large box. There inside Frisket lay seriously hurt as Scuzzy cared for him. The others by this time had left the hole. Matrix raced up to greet his dog. Scuzzy hissed him a warning. Hulking giant of a sprite stopped and pointed his gun at the cat.  
  
"Stop it Lover! Scuzzy's why we're here!" said AndraIa soothingly.  
  
The cat flashed on her screen a picture of Matrix slashing Frisket with claws he didn't have. Megabyte had ruined another relationship.  
  
"Alright Dre pick up Frisket and let's all move out people," ordered Bob.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Clarece half dragged, half carried her toddler son, a little one binome as she and the rest of their family ran for their lives to of all places Lost Angles. It was dark and several times little Bobby would trip over something.  
  
"Momma why we no go in car?" asked little Bobby.  
  
"The car's too noisy. Megabyte might find us."  
  
"Momma where we go?"  
  
"Lost Angles we'll be safe there!"  
  
Little Bobby started to cry, "No, no I don't wanna go that's where the Bad Lady lives."  
  
"Bobby, Hexadecimal wasn't bad she was just very, very sick. When Bob made her all better she saved us all."  
  
Bobby kept on crying, "I'm still scared of the Virus Lady."  
  
"Bobby Hex went away she doesn't live in Lost Angles," said Bobby's father finally.  
  
They finally stopped at the bridge. It was as twisted and as warped as its creator ever was. On the other side across the heaving sea stood Lost Angles. It was in even worse shape than when Hexadecimal lived in it. Bob and Scuzzy walked in a few feet and noticed that the group had shrank to two.  
  
"What are waiting for a written invitation? C'mon Megabyte and his cronies could be here any nano." Said Bob his hair whipping in this wind that had come up.  
  
The crowd still did not budge. There was an awkward silence. Finally Ray stepped forward and walked across the bridge. Then AndraIa walked across, followed reluctantly by Martix. Finally over half the group were on the bridge ready to take the next step. Clarece looked back at her separated family Bobby and his father decided not to cross. Clarece beckoned them to come over but Philips just shook his head.  
  
Bob was not ready to give up, "C'mon this is your freedom we're talking about! Can't you put your fear aside for one nano? Look I know Hex did some horrible things while she was ill but she was one of the bravest, most honourable people I've ever met when she was cured. No? Well if you don't cross this bridge right now we can never trust you again."  
  
The Guardian then did the hardest thing in his life. He turned his heel and walked across the bridge. Several stragglers changed their minds and followed them but Little Bobby and Philips were not one of them.  
  
"At least little Chartreuse is safe," thought a broken hearted Clarece as she held her baby. The binome mother had no idea how wrong she was.  
  
When they got there a familiar figure suddenly appeared. She swayed seductively towards Bob stopping just a few feet in front of him. Hexadecimal give him a welcoming smile. In her black leather corset and boots she looked exactly the same as the second Bob cured her.  
  
"Hello Gorgeous I'm so glad you came over!" she said in a husky voice.  
  
Matrix stepped in front of Bob, pulled out his gun and shot her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
The Supercomputer  
  
The one duty that Turbo hated the most as Prime Guardian was holding press conferences. Since Daemon left the Prime Guardian spent most of his time trying to win back the trust of the people and press conferences were just one step. The crowd of reporters assaulted Turbo with questions. He held up his hand for silence.  
  
"Quiet please one at time. Okay how about you?" asked Turbo to a seemingly harmless young lady.  
  
"Mr. Turbo there are rumours that Daemon was the result of a sprite viral hybrid program sponsored by the Guardians is that true?"  
  
"No, Guardians would never risk the lives of innocents in that way. Daemon was created by a User not us next?"  
  
"Mr. Guardian tell us what's in Lab 18?"asked another reporter. It was Coney that woman had a way of asking the most difficult questions.  
  
"There is no Lab 18," lied Turbo.  
  
"Mr Guardian rumour has it that the cure for Daemon's infection was given to a virus who was much worse than her is that true?" asked another reporter.  
  
"No virus in her right mind would sacrifice her life for another it just isn't in their programming"  
  
"How do you know it was a she?"  
  
"Oh FAQ!" thought Turbo as the reporters assailed him a new barrage of questions.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Mainframe  
  
Enzo's eyes bulged he watched the Bob and his friends cross the bridge on the view screen. The expression on his face was priceless.  
  
"T-they're leaving me!" the boy squeaked.  
  
"Well obviously they felt a mere copy was not worth the trouble of rescuing," said Megabyte nonchalantly  
  
"No, no they'll be back I know they will."  
  
"They've crossed the bridge, left their home and you. It appears I underestimated Bob.  
  
Megabyte grinned horribly and leaned towards him. Enzo struggled in his father's grip as the virus cut a line down his check with his claw. The boy did not make a sound.  
  
"I have an excellent idea, Herr Docktor come here I have a job for you."  
  
This time Enzo did scream as the binome doctor brought his probes towards the young boy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Lost Angles  
  
The virus looked down at the hole in her chest that the Renegade had created. "Bob, if all your friends are going to be this rude, I must ask them to leave."  
  
"Relax guys it's just an alias," said Bob. "Hex, Megabyte's taken over Mainframe we, I need your help."  
  
"Of course, I would do anything for you, well almost anything. I'm here to guide you safely through Lost Angles."  
  
"Can you take us, all of us, to the command centre? We need to set a barrier."  
  
"Follow me," said the alias. 


	3. Flight

Flight  
  
Far as long as Henry Norton remembered life had been one big disappointment after another. First when had had joined the Guardian collective, he had hoped to see foreign and exotic systems, delete viruses and meet beautiful females. Instead he stayed in the Supercomputer, ended up being almost deleted by Daemon herself and ended up guarding an injured female floating in a tank in Lab 18. Turbo said it was an honour to protect this girl that he was one of his most trusted men. Well if this basic job was an honour Turbo could shove it up his ASCII.  
  
This resentment he had over life made Henry a perfect tool for Daemon. The beautiful, childlike virus came to him in a dream, she was in everybody's dreams now but this was different.  
  
Daemon spoke softly, the screaming She devil had disappeared, "Henry you must help me to complete my function."  
  
"How My Lady? I am but a low ranking Guardian I do not even have a key tool," he asked. Even though Norton hated viruses Daemon was an exception.  
  
"Norton, Hexadecimal is blocking my influence. She is Chaos herself and must be stopped. I need you to find her and delete her and the counter virus she carries. I promise you all the glory you deserve."  
  
"I will do my best My Lady."  
  
Norton was one of just thousands.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
There were times when Turbo wondered why he got out of his energy bed. This was one of them. Firstly Bob's last report was extremely disturbing, the blue sprite had shown signs of definite steady mental deterioration and Turbo didn't think it was caused by stress. No something else was wrong he could tell although he did not know what it might be. Secondly his plans to send in an elite squad of Guardians to Mainframe had been overturned. The reason sending in raiding team into lone system might cause undue tension with the rest of the net. Turbo tried to get them to see it his way but the Guardian Council would rather sacrifice innocent lives than endanger the Guardian Collective. Now he had to attend another meeting about how to clean up the mess Daemon caused.  
  
The Boardroom was dark and quiet, too quiet. The lights flashed on suddenly and there before him stood his friends and council members, their faces set and grim. The Prime Guardian had walked straight into a military tribunal.  
  
"Ah, Prime Guardian Turbo kindly tell us why you are sheltering a Class V+ chaos virus in Lab 18?" asked an orange skinned woman.  
  
"That virus happens to be Hexadecimal the saviour of the net herself."  
  
"But still a virus why not let her delete now that we're done with her?"  
  
And the barrage of questions and accusations began.  
  
Deep into the second they were still at it, going around in circles.  
  
"You say that this Hexadecimal was not dangerous when she was cured but what about the rampage she had when her cat went missing?"  
  
"That 'rampage' actually saved two lives and it proved she was willing to assimilate into society," Turbo parried back.  
  
"But is society willing to assimilate her?"  
  
"Good point, I have a plan to use her rescue Mainframe from her brother. When she does she can settle there. After saving them twice the citizens should be willing to accept her and if they don't, well it is an isolated system."  
  
"Good intentions aside, is it not true that she suffered severe trauma after being exposed to the Web what about her mental condition?"  
  
"I have the best psychologist in the net working on her. Dr. Chandra says that neurologically she's fine."  
  
"Still you brought in civilians to a top secret mission. What will happen when it's revealed that our saviour is a virus that ended up infecting the entire net? Think of the panic it could cause."  
  
"I have already managed to keep that secret once, in a live net forecast no less, and the only one in Lab 18 who knows Hexadecimal's true nature is Dr. Chandra."  
  
"Still we-"  
  
A vid window popped open. Inside was a frightened cadet.  
  
"Sirs, riots are breaking out all over the system. There is a crowd trying to get into the academy. They all appear to be infected. We've tried holding them off but ah, FAQ! Sir several of our own seem to be with them"  
  
Turbo stood up, "Well ladies and gentlemen it appears we have bigger fish to fry."  
  
By the time Turbo had entered the main hall the crowd had already broken though the gates. They had set many fires and broken windows in the halls. The mob surged and swarmed through the halls like a pack of nulls looking for a meal. Any Guardians who got in the way were quickly over whelmed and deleted. This mob was no ordinary set of data forms. They acted like they were sprites possessed. Turbo recognized the trademark signs of the Daemon infection.  
  
"Kill the adversary, kill," chanted the mob.  
  
"If they want to kill Hex so much, then I better save her," thought Turbo.  
  
Rebooting in to civilian clothes, the standard jeans and a tee shirt. Turbo crept past them trying not to be seen. It did no good in the end.  
  
"There's My Lady's traitor," shouted someone pointing right at Turbo. The Guardian was ashamed to see it was one of his own.  
  
The Prime Guardian fled to his office and barricaded the door behind him. Hastily he smashed the window and left a strip of his clothing on the glass as the crowd hacked and pounded at the door. He went into the safe and grabbed his stash of weapons and money, opened the secret door and left for Laboratory 18.  
  
When he got there he found the door barricaded, quickly he broke through using Copeland and found Dr.'s Chandra and Apple alone with the virus.  
  
"Right decant Hexadecimal now. The academy has been taken over; I've weapons and supplies. Rom how are you at guns?" the Prima Guardian asked grimly.  
  
"Actually I don't know how to,"  
  
"Fine, take this one. At least you can't delete anybody with it. Chandra patch on a PID on her and let's go!"  
  
The young girl plopped down onto the floor and shivered as Dr. Chandra cleaned her.  
  
Chandra looked up and blinked, "We don't have any clothes for Hexadecimal yet."  
  
"Fine get a sheet and wrap it round her. Mr. Norton you don't know how glad I am to see you. Help me escort these people to my house boat."  
  
The large young sprite ignored him and aimed his gun at the young girl coughing and spluttering on the floor.  
  
"Death to the adversary," he said.  
  
"No!" screamed Rom as he knocked down the infected Guardian.  
  
"Good work doctor," said Turbo as he stunned Norton. "Now smash that consol there Dr. Chandra."  
  
"But that will create overload and possibly a tear," she cried  
  
"Exactly we're going to form a portal to the docks. Dr Apple you needn't come with us."  
  
"I want to."  
  
When they reached the houseboat Turbo wasted no time. He took the wheel and shouted instructions to the doctors. After casting off he put the boat into full throttle and formed a portal into the web.  
  
"Alright everybody I've set the houseboat's coordinates to a nearby system to stock up on supplies we can either take a shortcut to Mainframe or go a longer safer route," Turbo announced.  
  
Hex fell down into Dr. Chandra's arms. The art of walking eluded the virus.  
  
"She's going to need a little bit of physiotherapy, no muscle memory," said Chandra sheepishly.  
  
"Fine then we'll take the long way then"  
  
"There's still the matter of clothes," said Rom.  
  
Turbo looked around quickly it find something that would do. It was literally his cottage and was not meant to be used as a rescue vehicle with all its sports memorabilia and comfortable yet ugly furniture. Turbo wasn't even sure he had enough places for everybody to sleep. Finally he found something. Taking a picture frame from off the wall, he pulled out the autographed football shirt and gave it to Hex. The young virus stared at him. Sighing he pulled the purple shirt over Hexadecimal's head himself.  
  
"This is going to take awhile," he thought to himself. 


	4. City of Madness

City of Madness  
  
Turbo's Log  
  
I have failed the net and my format. Hexadecimal and Dr. Apple are now dead and I have lead an innocent civilian to a virus infested system. There is no way out. I made sure of that when I ordered procedure 37. At least no more people can get hurt. It all started just before we reached Mainframe, Young Hexadecimal had fallen asleep and I.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The Majoor, Turbo's Houseboat  
  
Turbo frowned as he looked at the sleeping white form on the couch. Hex had curled up in Dr. Apple's lap. No doubt the trust she felt for this sprite was due to his resemblance to Bob. The Prime Guardian didn't like this situation one bit.  
  
"Dr. Chandra, Hexadecimal still hasn't learnt how to eat properly let alone shown signs of using her powers why in the net is she taking a nap?"  
  
"Mr. Prime Guardian, sleep is a vital part of the learning process. She needs her rest: it'll help sort things out. I guarantee that when she wakes up she'll be much more lucid."  
  
"And what about her memories? She still seems to be in a fugue?"  
  
"The best way to treat that would be to take her into familiar surroundings which we are doing right now. It'll take a while, her life up until now was pretty traumatic she may not want to remember."  
  
"Wonderful just wonderful."  
  
A few micros later the houseboat's proximity alarm blared. Turbo leapt to the steering wheel.  
  
"All right positions everyone we reached Mainframe. Rom wake up Hex, " ordered Turbo.  
  
When they went out of web space the sight that greeted Turbo confused him. As Prime Guardian he had thought he was prepared for anything, he had thought there wasn't a solution he couldn't handle but he was wrong. There before him lay two walled cities, both laid in ruins, both had fires burning in them they were more or less alike.  
  
"Which one is Lost Angles?" said a bewildered Rom.  
  
"The one without the principle's office I would say," said Dr. Chandra.  
  
"That both have a principle's office. Right Hex, tell us which is your home?" said Turbo.  
  
The young girl stared for a moment then she turned around. "I don't know, so much has changed, so much.."  
  
The plan was looking worse and worse as time went by.  
  
Turbo snarled, "Fine, I'm going to land in the data sea and then we're.."  
  
An explosion rocked the houseboat, knocking Hex off her feet Turbo grabbed the steering wheel and attempted to dodge the missiles coming at them. The houseboat was not a battle cruiser. One of the missiles hit the boat squarely on the side, ripping a hole in the cabin. The air in the cabin escaped causing Hexadecimal to fall right towards the hole.  
  
"Hex," screamed Rom as he reached for her. He caught her as they both fell right out the hole into the waiting sea below.  
  
"Sweet User I've deleted them both!" gasped Turbo.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lost Angles  
  
The pair had not been deleted in fact Rom was very much conscious as he desperately swam down to reach Hex. His lungs almost bursting he followed the sinking form to catch Hex and prevent her from drowning. Little did he know that her viral origins kept her safe. Lower and lower he swam once he almost caught her she slipped out of his arms. Finally his vision blurring he got her and swam as fast he could towards the surface and air.  
  
The young girl coughed and spluttered in his arms. Now what where they going to do? Rom still had no idea which city he should swim to as he tread water. Then he heard the singing. The melody was absolutely haunting and beautiful. Surely no virus could make that. Nothing good ever came from them. Slapping Hexadecimal gently to wake her up he pointed to the source of the singing and swam after it.  
  
As they swam closer and closer he could see the source of the singing. A beautiful and scantily clad sprite sang sweetly as she sat on rock by the shoreline near a gap in the huge wall. She caught sight of the pair and beckoned invitingly towards the shore.  
  
When they got there the singer dragged Rom up by his shirt onto the shore. She was an odd colour, beige like some game sprites he saw when he was trapped in a game. Her hair was a normal colour a good healthy green and though she didn't wear much she wore it well.  
  
"My you're a handsome catch aren't you?" she purred pawing at him. She ignored Hex.  
  
Flustered Rom hemmed and hawed, "I eh don't believe I know you name, Miss hee, hee."  
  
"Shh, I already know yours," she said as she unsheathed her long claws behind Rom's back.  
  
"Rom look out!" cried Hex.  
  
Rom dodged the claws just in time. He quickly stood up. The siren crouched low and hissed at him. No longer did she look beautiful with her long green claws and sharp pointy teeth. She launched at him and missed again. Rom clasped Hex's hand and ran for his life.  
  
"Lover get him, Bob's getting away," the siren screamed in a voice almost viral.  
  
He was about to reach the end of the beach when Hex held him back.  
  
"Rom no! Mines are here, must be careful," she pleaded.  
  
"Do you know a way out !?"  
  
"Yes but we must move slowly or"  
  
She never finished that sentence. A shot rang out barely missing them. Hex fainted. Rom whirled around and saw a green skinned man standing in the window of a ruined tower. He looked mean. The doctor didn't like that he couldn't see the man's eyes for the dark sunglasses he wore. The sniper raised his gun again. Not wanting to be deleted Rom picked up the young virus like a sack of grains and ran as fast as he could into the necropolis ahead of him.  
  
He raced frantically trying to find a safe place for the both of them as bullets whizzed by them. The ruins streets loomed before them offering no adequate safe haven. The doctor got the distinct impression that this sprite was toying with them prolonging his fun. Hex still had not woken up.  
  
"Great," thought Rom. "The girl's narcoleptic. Now what I'm going to do with this dead weight."  
  
He turned around a building and found himself in a clearing of sorts. The shooting stopped, which was fortunate since their shooter would have a lovely clear shot at them. There before the pair stood a field of small stone shrines. Hex stirred in his arms.  
  
The girl seemed right at home here but Rom wasn't. He eyes kept darting side to side. The customs in this system were weird: on each shrine was a name and some offerings. Occasionally a null would poke its head out. And they were hundreds, maybe even thousands of them. They obliviously honoured the deleted and nullified here. Honour such vermin as nulls what randomness is this?  
  
A null appeared in his path, Rom tried to shoo it away but it did no good. Then another null came and another until he and his patient were completely surrounded. No wonder why their sniper avoided this place. The nulls surged forward. Rom put his hands to ward them off and screamed as they covered Hex completely.  
  
Forgetting his disgust he tried desperately to pull the slimy things off the girl. Several nulls bit him but he didn't care Hex's life was at stake.  
  
"Go away get the Dell out of here!" he screamed.  
  
No matter what he did the nulls still wouldn't leave. All looked lost when he heard a shrill whistle. The nulls dropped off Hexadecimal and scurried back to their respective shrines.  
  
"That tickled," said Hex. Thank the User she wasn't hurt.  
  
Their rescuer marched in. He was a strange pink colour and dressed as oddly as he looked in a loose fitting set of khaki shirt and shorts.  
  
"G'day, G'day, I'm Ray Tracer, Null Tamer and you have come to the wrong system," he swayed slightly as if drunk.  
  
"Yes, we're looking for someplace safe. There's this green skinned gunman after us," said Rom.  
  
"See what you mean mate. That would be Matrix. Him and his girlfriend are a nasty piece of work. Come to my house you'll be safe there."  
  
They crossed into what was once a residential area. Ruins of houses stood in neat orderly rows. When they were new they must have looked almost identical. Finally they stopped at one of the least damaged ones and stepped in.  
  
The inside was a hovel. Ray tried to do his best by repairing the furniture but it was obvious that his format was not that of carpenter or housekeeper for that matter. Several nulls scattered as they came towards the table.  
  
"Sorry the place is a mess. The missus is - out. So what wrong with the Sheila?" asked Ray as he put down some fruit and cooked fish.  
  
Rom could now see the lesions on this sprite's face, the swollen fingertips. The Null Tamer had slowly been poisoned. The doctor looked at Hex as she played with the nulls. She did not show signs of any emotional reaction. Her face was like a mask. "The girl is my patient. She suffered severe damage in the web but she's recovered physically."  
  
He pulled out his med scanner, the one piece of equipment he didn't lose in the sea and scanned the food. The fruit contained large amounts of toxins not enough to kill quickly but enough to do something like what happened to Ray here. By this time Hex had seen the fruit and reached out to take a bite.  
  
"No!" shouted Rom. "The fruit will make you sick. Sorry Ray, tell me what happened here?"  
  
And so Ray told the whole sad story of how an old enemy had returned more powerful than ever. Of how Megabyte used his shape shifting abilities to take over the principle's office and of the midnight escape to Lost Angles. Ray sighed, "After we set up a new principle's office people stared acting, funny. Since then I've been training the nulls. So I don't believe I got your names."  
  
"Well I'm Doctor Rom Apple and this is Hexadecimal."  
  
Ray's features twisted into an expression of utter hatred. "Mouse!" he roared.  
  
With a terrifying roar leapt a female sprite welding a sword. Her hair was a flicking red like a fire, her skin a bruise like purple and she wore a dirty robe. The missus was a fearsome sight. Mouse immediately turned on Hex and took a swipe with her sword. The only thing that saved the girl's life was that she had fainted again causing the swordswoman to miss.  
  
With Hex down the terrible creature, turned to Rom. She took a swipe but missed as Rom easily dodged it. Whatever was affecting the inhabitants had got to Mouse too. Rom then snatched Hexadecimal and ran as fast as he could into the streets.  
  
"Great," thought Rom. "Now I've got two psychos chasing me."  
  
She watched them run through the streets in a panic. The girl looked familiar and the man looked very much like Bob, but she still couldn't tell they could help her. So she watched in the shadows as they finally reached the Saucy Mare.  
  
'C'mon, now we're almost there, Hex. Maybe we can book passage and get the FAQ out of here," shouted Rom.  
  
They ran straight up the gangplank and were on the deck when they noticed the crew. They were all dressed in pirate gear. Rom's heart sank.  
  
"My User, more crazies, let's go before they shoot us," cried Rom. Then he ran as fast as could dragging a protesting Hexadecimal.  
  
Despite their odd appearance the crew of the Saucy Mare were the sanest people in Lost Angles. Living on a fish and seaweed diet they avoided the poison that blighted Lost Angles and its inhabitants. They watched in amazement as a pair of strange sprites ran up the gangplank, take one look and flee back to the mainland.  
  
"Captain were those newcomers?" asked Curly.  
  
"Aye lass, we'd better get them before they hurt themselves or somebody else does," replied Captain Capacitor.  
  
"Quick Hex hide in here," said Rom as he shoved her into an abandoned building.  
  
"But, Rom they were always like that they're software pirates!"  
  
"Alphanumeric, can it get any worse?"  
  
As if on cue the vid window opened. It was a very dirty and frightened Dr. Chandra.  
  
"Thank the User you're safe," said Chandra with a sigh. "Look, I'm in Mainframe, it's safe here now. How are things with you?"  
  
"We've been chased by three different groups of loonies all wanting to kill us. They show definite signs of being exposed to toxins most likely from the food. What do mean Mainframe's safe now?" said Rom.  
  
"When we got there the entire city was under the influence of Megabyte. They quickly found us and Turbo fought and killed the virus. The system's now free now that Megabyte's dead. They could really use a doctor. You and Hexadecimal will be safe here."  
  
"Where's Turbo?" asked Hexadecimal.  
  
"I'm sorry Turbo deleted after fighting Megabyte. Look Hex, you and Rom can help Bob by coming over here. We'll activate a purging program, clean up Lost Angles. All you have to do is come over the bridge, I'll meet you there."  
  
Mainframe several cycles ago  
  
Turbo landed the Majoor near an abandoned warehouse. He quickly gathered what supplies they could use and motioned for Chandra to follow him into a sewer tunnel.  
  
"We'll be safe in these tunnels for now. I've activated a hidden file command. They're no doubt looking for us as we speak so .. Ah FAQ!"  
  
As they turned around the corner the ran straight into a squadron of infected binome troopers. Their leader Megabyte smiled nastily at them.  
  
"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lost Angles the bridge  
  
"Rom, wait up I don't like this at all," protested Hex.  
  
"Well I don't like this city at all we're leaving."  
  
As they got closer they could see a lanky figure. It was far too tall and skinny to be a sprite instead it was a code master assassin a native to the web. The slimy green creature pointed its Gibson coil pike dangerously.  
  
"Halt! I, Talon level 10 assassin order you to stop. None may cross this bridge I am the protector of the inhabitants of Lost Angles," said the thing.  
  
"Well we want to leave, we've been shot at, sliced and chased by pirates and frankly we've had enough. A friend is waiting on the other side and we're going to meet her," said Rom.  
  
"The only beings left in Mainframe are virals and their allies. Are you a viral?" challenged Talon.  
  
"No we're not we just want to leave this system. A friend will be picking us up and there she is now," said Hex.  
  
Megabyte watched in amusement at the drama about unfold. He wondered just exactly his new servant would do. What ever happened it would be fun to watch.  
  
"Chandra, Chandra! We're over here," cried Rom as he raced towards her.  
  
Dr. Chandra stood halfway on the bridge. Something was wrong , Hex could tell. The young virus followed slowly with Talon.  
  
"I don't like this, something's wrong I can feel it," said the girl nervously.  
  
"Get away Chandra's been infected," shouted Turbo as he ran towards them.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Chandra as she injected Rom with a tranquilizer.  
  
The young doctor fell like a sack of bricks. Suddenly viral troop carriers appeared as if from nowhere. Both Talon and Turbo shot at them desperately leaving Hex alone with the infected psychologist. Chandra turned to the young virus intending to knock her out as well but Hex for the first she was reborn actually defended herself.  
  
Hexadecimal held Chandra's arm the one with the tranquilizer away from her but that was not all she did. The doctor's eyes and skin flickered and changed colour back to the normal healthy grey they were supposed to be. Dr. Chandra slumped to the ground unconscious but cured of Megabyte's infection. For awhile everybody stared at this miracle. In the shadows of the principle's office Megabyte gasped his sister's name. Not believing she had returned.  
  
Turbo took this opportunity to retreat. He ran towards the small group on the bridge.  
  
"You! Code Master can you hold these troops off till we get to safety?" asked Turbo.  
  
Talon nodded and went right to work as Turbo led them off to relative safety.  
  
When they reached Lost Angles a female figure waited for them. She was bizarrely dressed in a wild crown and black leather but she was obviously sane.  
  
"Welcome Mistress," said Hex's alias. "Follow me, Bob needs you." 


	5. Solutions

Solutions  
  
Lost Angles  
  
The alias led them through the winding streets.  
  
Rom whispered to Turbo, "She looks viral. How can we be sure to trust it?"  
  
"This is what Hexadecimal's original body looked like. Listen aliases are programmed to protect their creator so there is no way she will harm us," replied Turbo.  
  
Finally the alias stopped at an alley nearby the principle's office. There in a corner were several of other aliases surrounding a dirty greyish form. When they saw the group they disappeared revealing the deleting form of Bob.  
  
His hair was matted and blackened. His greyish skin covered in welts as his body flickered. The dying Guardian opened his eyes and said, "Dr. Chandra, I've had a relapse."  
  
Rom smirked "I've should have known you were involved in this mess, copy."  
  
Hex rushed to Bob she looked with pleading eyes to Rom, "Help him, please."  
  
"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I would need purging routines and medical buffers which I don't have and even if this place did he's too far gone too be moved."  
  
"No! You must do something you must," cried Hexadecimal just before she fainted.  
  
As Dr. Chandra shook awake the young girl Turbo turned to Rom. " I want an explanation, now!"  
  
"Okay, okay when I was very young I got into a really terrible accident. Even file locked it didn't look like I would live so my parents not wanting to be left alone had a copy created- him. Eventually they found a way to repair me. And soon afterwards my parents brought me home. When they did they saw him for what he was, a soulless thing. We went to the Supercomputer and left him there. How he ended up a Guardian is anybody's guess."  
  
Turbo said coldly, "I discovered him while in a game. A game cube landed in Dr. Chandra's Psychiatric clinic and rest home. Nobody except Bob and a little girl were even able to help me with the game. With Bob's help we won the game and I discovered he was a patient. I spoke with Dr. Chandra afterwards and discovered why Bob was there physical abuse and abandonment. It was a miracle he was even alive. Even with all that had happened to him he had the potential to be a great Guardian, which he is. He is responsible for saving the entire net at great cost to his health so don't you call him soulless."  
  
Hex regarded the pair coldly. She turned her head and let out a shrill cry. A pack of null slithered over and she pointed to Bob. The hideous things started to suck out the poisons in Bob's body. The Guardian gasped and flickered.  
  
"What the Dell are you doing, Chandra let go!" said Turbo.  
  
"Don't stop her. Somehow she's using the nulls to clean out Bob's system. See Bob's much healthier now," said Chandra.  
  
Indeed he was. Bob sat up slowly and looked at Hex. Cautiously he touched her not quite believing she was here. Upon discovering she was he hugged her fiercely.  
  
"I kept on dreaming about you. Hex how I've missed you," cried Bob.  
  
Turbo cleared his throat, "Now that this happy reunion is over let's get you recharged and see what we can do about your friends."  
  
As they were about to reach the new principle's office the crew of the Saucy Mare swooped down and surrounded them. They pointed their stun swords at them.  
  
"Have ye gone random? That there is the principle's office. It's full of loonies. Ye don't want to go in there," said Captain Capacitor.  
  
"Old man we have to if we're to save this system. Now we have two Guardians, a surgeon and a psychologist in our group. If we can't do anything about this mess than no one can. We could really use some help. If this place is as dangerous as you say then we can use your help to protect us as we go in, " said Turbo.  
  
The software pirates got into a huddle and whispered among themselves. After what seemed like a long time their leader came forward.  
  
"We agree if only to protect the wee lass."  
  
Turbo then ordered Copeland, his key tool to break open the doors. Inside the principle's office was dark as only emergency lights were on. The halls were dusty and filthy like it had been deserted for days but the sounds coming from deep inside belied that. The closest sound they heard was singing. Very cautiously Turbo and his group followed it.  
  
The source was a small blonde female zero binome rocking and singing to a crudely made up doll. She put a finger to her lips. "Shh, my baby's sleeping."  
  
"May I see her," asked Chandra.  
  
Clarece nodded and handed over the doll. It made of a dirty shoebox, sting and an inactive PID. Obviously Clarece's baby had died and the mother couldn't handle it.  
  
"How about I make a bed for her? Then you can help us find who's in charge here," suggested Hexadecimal.  
  
Scrounging for some rocks the young girl made a crude shrine like the ones near the Null Tamer's home. Gently she placed the doll on top. Nodding to Clarece she stood up.  
  
Through darkened tunnels and a series of doors Clarece led straight into the battle room. Inside two robots one red and one blue waited with guns pointed at them.  
  
"Halt who goes there?" said the red one.  
  
"Who are you?" said the blue one.  
  
"I just asked that!"  
  
"Yes you did. Hey is that two Bobs?"  
  
"Yes than that means one of them's"  
  
"MEGABYTE!" they screamed in unison.  
  
"Which one do we shoot?"  
  
"I do not know!"  
  
Finally Bob had enough, "Guys, guys calm down this is my - brother. Rom Apple a doctor. He's not Megabyte and this is Dr. Chandra a shrink, Turbo the Prime Guardian and Hex who's - changed quite a bit. Guys these are Hack and Slash."  
  
"Yes she has."  
  
"Yes indeedie, she's a little girl."  
  
"Daemon was a little girl."  
  
"No, no she's not like Daemon at all," laughed Chandra. "She hasn't got her powers back yet but we're hoping to recover her memory at least. Hex where are you going?"  
  
"Around, the aliases want to show me things. I'll be safe. This is my domain after all."  
  
Captain Capacitor whispered an order to a couple of crewmen to follow her discretely.  
  
Something her manner suggested this was true and the aliases hovered over protectively. However Turbo still needed to know something.  
  
"Hack, Slash where are the others?"  
  
"Oh they're in the boardroom planning. Dot left us in charge."  
  
Cautiously they walked up to a set of ornate double doors. They could hear Dot on there other side shouting in the top of her lungs.  
  
"No, no, no, people this plan has so many holes in it.."  
  
Turbo and Bob crept in, taking positions at either side of the room behind some desks. The room was dark only, one light shone and that was on Dot.  
  
"To start with what colour are the uniforms are going to be and Specky bicycles? Really think about it." She flung a pile of papers at a still form.  
  
On Turbo's signal the pirates burst in and the two Guardians leapt up. Dot had been alone. In the boardroom sitting in the chairs were crudely made dolls just like the ones Clarece had. The rescuers stared in amazement, giving time for Dot to pull out a large gun.  
  
"Die viral infiltrators!" she screamed.  
  
She let loose with the gun firing right into Turbo. The only thing that saved him was that this was a tennis ball gun. She may have been far-gone but she was a wicked shot. Most of the shots she fired hit knocking out several pirates. She ran out the room before Bob could stop her.  
  
She ploughed straight into Dr. Apple giving time for Bob to reach her.  
  
"Two Bobs why choose?" she grinned evilly.  
  
Rom looked at Bob and blushed, "I'll take it from here. All right how about we play doctor Miss. Now just come right over here and.."  
  
Dot proved to be cooperative patient to say the least.  
  
Meanwhile after losing her followers Hex had discovered her lair. The young girl was confused to say the least as she passed room after room.  
  
In one huge room there stood hundreds of waist high pillars each with a white mask on a red velvet pillow. Several masks rose up and floated towards her.  
  
"Welcome our sister, ourself, welcome," they cried rushing towards her.  
  
Hexadecimal screamed, ran out as fast as she could and locked the door.  
  
The next room appeared to be an art gallery there were several portraits of a masked woman, some of a cat and many of a blue skinned Guardian. In a place of honour was a huge portrait of Bob, naked and carrying a change purse.  
  
For the first time since her recovery she laughed, " I like it here."  
  
She was starting to remember. She was not shocked when she came across a bag of mismatched socks. One of her functions as a Chaos virus was to steal said such socks.  
  
Finally she heard the howling and followed it to its source. When she got there she found a large dog in a large chamber. The room had only two pieces of furniture surround by a moat: a large looking glass and an ornate black throne made from the shells of web creatures.  
  
Jumping lightly she landed just beside the throne. The dog, which she recognized as Frisket, growled at her. Ignoring him she looked under the throne. There lay a black cat surrounded by three pink kittens. Scuzzy tried to get up but she was too weak. Hex could see a seeping gunshot wound. Her pet, her familiar mewed a welcome and died.  
  
The kittens yowled at the death of their mother. Tears welled up in the young virus's eyes.  
  
"Now I have nobody to love," wept Hex. The kittens and Frisket surrounded her belying this statement.  
  
"Go now. I must think for a while," she commanded gently.  
  
When the pets were gone she fell asleep on the throne. While she slept aliases appeared to watch and guard her. They whispered to her all the secrets she had forgotten.  
  
When she woke up she was an entirely different woman. The toxin purge had worked. Dot Matrix sat up from the infirmary bed. Turbo and a couple of unfamiliar sprites looked down on her.  
  
"Where I am? Who are you?" demanded Dot.  
  
"Calm down, we'll explain everything," said Bob soothingly.  
  
Mainframe The Principle's Office  
  
"Herr Doctor, how's our patient?" asked Megabyte.  
  
Megabyte and his top scientist were in the old infirmary and now the new lab. Once a place of healing it took a decidedly sinister look with all the doctor's hideous equipment added to it.  
  
"You can see for yourself," said the mad scientist. He threw a switch and a dark sobbing form was dragged out from a tank.  
  
Megabyte smiled, the doctor had done excellent work. He walked up to the spluttering and coughing Enzo.  
  
"As you can see my boy escape is impossible," said the virus pulling out a mirror.  
  
"You monster! You'll never get away with this. Bob'll find me and then you'll be sorry," sobbed the child.  
  
"Little Enzo there are only two people in this room who know exactly what I've done to you," sneered Megabyte. He unsheathed his claws and deleted his most trusted scientist. " And now there's only one but I can't have anybody else find out about my little surprise can I?"  
  
Then the virus jabbed the boy with a needle. The boy slumped down, drugged. The virus gently, almost lovingly, carried him to the bed. In a mockery of affection he kissed the child's warped forehead. As he left the room Megabyte locked to door.  
  
"Master, I've made you a cup of cocoa," cried Phong of in the distance.  
  
Lost Angles  
  
"Hex is here, in her lair?!" exclaimed Dot. "Bring her back now!"  
  
"Ehm we can't do that we lost her and the aliases won't help find her," admitted Gavin.  
  
"Alphanumeric, now what are we going to do?" said Dot.  
  
"We are going to the battle room look over your data and make plans," said Turbo firmly.  
  
The battle room was much better equipped than the one in Mainframe even the seats were better padded.  
  
"Now let's look at these weapons," said Turbo as he sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
Dot brought up the weapon stats, "Not good, most of the weapons were defensive only. They cannot be moved and there are no tanks or other vehicles in good condition to do so."  
  
"How about the others? How are they can they be cured before we attack?" asked Bob.  
  
"I've thought of that long and hard," sighed Dot. " But the energy purge required to clean the city would let down the shields and we would need Mouse to, to"  
  
"What about purging them individually?" asked Chandra.  
  
"That would take too long, by the time we've purged enough people to form an effective infantry we'd be insane as well," said Turbo.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as they all thought of what to do. Turbo could see that the closest thing to they had to mobile weapons were the two idiot robots hovering expectantly by.  
  
"So can we patch up something that is indestructible?" asked Rom uncomfortably.  
  
The door opened and Hexadecimal strode in carrying some red suits of her old armour. No longer did she look confused but rather composed. Her face was set in a cold look as if she was trying to hold back her emotions. Dr. Chandra had seen that look once before in another patient and she wondered if Hexadecimal's regained memories were worth it.  
  
"I know something that is indestructible, my nulls," said the virus. "I can control them now and I have a plan."  
  
Then a river of the smelly disgusting things poured in. 


	6. Nullzilla Returns

Nullzilla Returns  
  
Mainframe The Principle's Office  
  
Megabyte was sleeping on his throne when Phong shook him awake.  
  
"Master, Lord and Master, wake up something terrible has happened," said Phong frantically.  
  
Megabyte's infection had not been kind to the old sprite, turning him into a senile fool with hardly any dignity. It made the degrading tasks that Megabyte ordered him to do no fun at all. If it weren't for the codes and secrets that Phong knew Megabyte would have deleted him long ago. The virus woke up cuffing the sprite on the head.  
  
"What is it? Why aren't you cleaning the toilets like I asked" Megabyte said.  
  
" Look to the view screen my liege. IT IS NULLZILLA!!"  
  
Sure enough Nullzilla was lumbering across the bridge. This Nullzilla was different. The monster no longer staggered blindly looking for help. The virus inside knew exactly what she was doing, heading right towards them. Which is more than he could say about his minions as they scattered like nulls from a game cube. So they finally got their act together? Good, at last now the hunt could truly begin.  
  
"Sir what are we going to do?" asked one of his nameless henchmen.  
  
"Send in troops 1 and 3 to the bridge and send the rest of the troops outside the Principle's Office. Phong you have some experience dealing with Nullzilla. Why don't you get out your surprise while I prepare mine," ordered Megabyte.  
  
The virus laughed evilly and his minions quickly followed suit. If they had any idea of what Megabyte had been planning the last thing they would have done is laughed.  
  
Nullzilla walked with surprising grace through Baudway as crowds of people fled in terror. Nulls climbed up and down her as she kept getting closer and closer to the Principle's Office. Soldiers tried shooting at her but the virus simply ignored them not even bothering to swat them aside. The nulls did not.  
  
Obeying their mistress's simple command each and every null attached itself to a citizen or a piece of equipment and injected Hexadecimal's cure. Most of Megabyte's victims were not infected willingly and they either ran away or turned on the ones who had chosen to be infected. The battle was not going well.  
  
"Ohh dear this is not good," said Phong as he watched from the screen. Megabyte's troops were being overwhelmed. "Okay it is time for the giant robot. You five get into those uniforms and meet me in my office.  
  
Corporal Billy's darted wildly about the office as he listened to the old sprite. He didn't like this plan, not at all. The details were way too random even worse than anything Hexadecimal ever dreamed up and to make matters worse Phong had this giant robot built from before the Web Wars. He tugged at his gnat costume as Phong gave his instructions. He screamed as Phong opened a trap door under him and let him slide down a tube to his gnat vehicle.  
  
Nullzilla strangely enough seemed oblivious the havoc she was causing. She was almost within a block of the Principle's Office when Phong's Giant Robot landed right in front of her and took a swing at Hex. The battle was on.  
  
From the bridge Turbo observed the fight going on. He turned to his ragtag band. Dr. s Chandra and Apple had finally purged the toxins from Ray, Mouse, Matrix and AndraIa. The newly cured sprites stood waiting for orders along with Bob, Dot and the crew of the Saucy Mare, about forty people in all.  
  
"Alright people, let's move on out, Hexadecimal has cleared the way for us. It's up to us now let's go in, get Megabyte, rescue Enzo and get out. Any questions?" said Turbo.  
  
The newly cured Matrix raised his hand, " I do. Why do we have to these basic suits?"  
  
They all wore Hexadecimal's old armour as well as a large pulse rifle. The skin-tight suit was a rich burgundy with gold piping but that was not the worst of it. On each of their heads they wore a helmet with five spikes, on their backs they wore a cloak of ribbons and on their feet they each, including the men, wore spike-heeled boots. All in all, it did not give its wearer the impression of mental stability.  
  
"I'll tell you why. These suits can take a pulse canon blast at point blank range, now move out," shouted Turbo.  
  
"Great, just great, " muttered Mouse as they zipped towards the office.  
  
"Well, I don't know love these things are quite comfortable," said Ray admiring himself.  
  
Tears fell from Mouse's eyes upon hearing that statement.  
  
The way was mostly cleared for them thanks to Hex's help. However the Principle's Office was fully shielded and locked up tight.  
  
Turbo turned round to his group, " Okay you all remember the drill, Hex will be busy for awhile so it's up to us - "  
  
At this moment, Hex finished the battle. The robot, although it won a battle with Hex before, was no match for her now. This time she was no longer sick or confused. This time she gave the final blow knocking the robot out. It sank to its knees and then fell the rest of the way down with a gigantic crash, trapping and unfortunate ABC under it.  
  
"Okay people new plan," Turbo ordered Copeland to form a radio. "Hex, Hex can you here me?"  
  
Nullzilla stood up it put a paddle like limb to its vaguely shaped head. A large metal antenna poked out from head.  
  
"Okay, I want you to remove the shields, rip it off, drain it with your nulls, what ever it takes, you got that?" shouted Turbo. In truth the Prime Guardian didn't need to yell. Inside Nullzilla, his radio was working perfectly.  
  
The monster tried to give a thumb up but it had no fingers. It still got the point across however a proceeded to hug the shields draining it of energy. In no time the barrier disappeared and Nullzilla tore off the main door as five newly cured schoolgirls cheered on.  
  
"Right people, let's go on in," ordered Turbo.  
  
They quickly stormed the halls. There was still some opposition as Megabyte kept his most trusted men inside. The band of rescuers easily beat them, partly because their suits were so frightening. Mouse found a computer room. She signalled for them to enter.  
  
"Alright, I can disable all their internal defence systems for here," Mouse paused as she caught a small bug and ate it.  
  
Apparently Mouse's cure was not total. Once again there was an uncomfortable silence. Bob cleared his throat.  
  
Mouse continued, " and with our vid channels kept open we won't be tricked by Megabyte's new shape shifting abilities. I'll need someone to watch my back. Not you Ray. Dot how about you?"  
  
Meanwhile in the battle room Phong and the few remaining soldiers were panicking as the Turbo's band got closer and closer. Megabyte had discretely left a long time ago. Phong's brow sweated as he fired out desperate orders. Suddenly the door blasted open and nulls poured in, attacking the people inside. When the smoke had finally cleared Turbo's people rushed in taking up strategic points.  
  
Bob gently woke up Phong, "Phong, Phong! Where's Megabyte and Enzo?"  
  
"I do not know my child. Enzo has been taken by Megabyte's scientists and Megabyte left several micros ago."  
  
  
  
Mainframe The Principle's Office Infirmary  
  
Young Enzo desperately pounded the doors, trying to get out. Giving up for a little while he sat down for a rest beside his father or more correctly Nibbles.  
  
"Dad, I don't know what's going to happen to me not after what Megabyte did to me. You don't know how Matrix and the others are about viruses, I can't let them see me like this but I can't I won't hide forever. Can you help me? Dad are you still in there?"  
  
With Megabyte's infection Welman Matrix had reverted into his Nibbles persona. He squealed and climbed up to the boy's shoulder but gave no indication that he understood anything. Enzo Matrix wept bitter tears.  
  
  
  
Principle's Office Battle Room  
  
"FAQ we can let that son of a Bat get away," said Turbo fiercely. "Copeland merge with the main computer and do an advanced viral scan of Mainframe."  
  
Turbo and company watched the information appear on the main screen. Bob's eyes widened at the information shown.  
  
"What there are three viruses?" he exclaimed.  
  
Sure enough there were three viruses and all were inside the building. One of them was obviously Hex. She still kept busy delivering the counter virus to the people in the building but the other two were a mystery.  
  
The first signal the two Guardians, Matrix, AndraIa and Ray tracked down led to a locked door. Behind it, the sprites could hear the muffled sound of crying. Turbo gave the signal and Bob sawed open the door with his key tool. Inside lay what looked like Enzo crying in a corner.  
  
"Go away I don't want you to see me like this," he sobbed.  
  
Then he raised his head and everybody got a good look at his face. His eyes were green with red pupils. His features were warped into a cruel viral parody of a little boy with a sloping forehead and a huge jutting jaw. At the sight of this, Ray was physically sick.  
  
"Now don't worry son, we have a fine pair of doctors waiting in Lost Angles. They'll have you patched up in no time," said Turbo soothingly.  
  
"Sweet User why," gasped Matrix.  
  
The boy wiped his eyes, "Megabyte said he wanted an heir to his empire. Something about failing with Hexadecimal so he'd try with a readymade child. I'm so scared. What if I go all random like Hexadecimal?"  
  
"You're not going to go random. I promise you that!" said Bob fiercely. "Turbo request permission to take Matrix with me and to hunt Megabyte down."  
  
They found Megabyte soon enough trying to escape through one of the access corridors. The virus was surrounded by nulls, which squealed at him. Sensing their presence he turned around. His eyes widened at the pair.  
  
"Is this some crazy fashion statement?" Megabyte asked quietly.  
  
Bob and Matrix looked at each other. They looked absolutely ridiculous. Matrix then turned around and shot Megabyte in the knee. The virus cried out in pain. The nulls fled allowing Matrix to walk in closer to the virus lying on the ground. Matrix aimed his gun again this time at Megabyte's head.  
  
Bob pulled his gun away, "Don't that is far too quick, I have a better idea."  
  
The Guardian then delivered an energy blast to virus, stunning him. Bob then used his key tool to bind and carry the virus back to the others. Their nightmare was finally over and it was almost too easy. 


	7. Victory ?

Victory?  
  
Turbo's Log  
  
Victory was surprisingly easy. With the help of Hexadecimal and her nulls we were able to deliver a cure to all the citizens of Mainframe whether they wanted it or not. As a result many of Megabyte's troops turned coat and what little resistance left was easily crushed. Megabyte himself was captured easily and is now file locked awaiting transfer to a research facility to the Supercomputer.  
  
However all is not well. The Mainframe itself has been seriously damaged and many of its population have been driven mad by living in the environment of Lost Angles. Bob meanwhile has been searching through all computer files along with Mouse for Megabyte's nasty little surprise. Interrogating the virus has proved fruitless for he claims to be Enzo Matrix himself.  
  
The young boy in question has been brutally altered by Megabyte into his own image. The poor child is severely traumatized by the whole incident and I have ordered Dr's Chandra and Apple to come over to Mainframe to treat the boy.  
  
Turbo finished his log and looked with satisfaction at the repairs done to his houseboat. The citizens of Mainframe considered him a hero and were only too glad to help. He turned to Bob as the younger Guardian desperately searched the Principle's Office records.  
  
"It's time to interrogate the prisoner again." Turbo said.  
  
"I know, I know but a somehow doubt we're going to get anything. Matrix tried and he wasn't able to get anything," sighed Bob.  
  
"Well we've got to try," said Turbo as they entered the tiny holding cell where Megabyte waited.  
  
The guards had prepared the prisoner for them. The virus was strapped firmly to the table with the strongest energy bonds Mainframe had. Around the virus stood various lie detectors and medical equipment. Overhead a single bare light bulb hung above his face. Megabyte strained against the bonds futilely.  
  
"It won't do any good Megabyte, not even Hexadecimal could break them," said Bob.  
  
"Now why don't you be a good little virus and tell us what we want to know," sneered Turbo.  
  
The virus turned his head towards them. Matrix had done a real job on him. One of the virus's eyes was swollen shut and several of his sharp teeth were missing. Megabyte whispered through his swollen lips," I'm not Megabyte, I'm Enzo please you gotta believe me. Please I don't know anything, I need a doctor, please."  
  
"Stop lying viral pervert!" snapped Bob. "We've got your code scans they're an exact match to your source code from before you left the web. Little Enzo is undergoing code resequencing because of you. You just had to hurt him didn't you! You"  
  
"He's telling the truth, he's not my brother," interrupted Hexadecimal.  
  
The two Guardians whirled around. The young girl still wore the football shirt that Turbo gave her. After being covered with nulls, Dr. Chandra had seen to her bath but the clothes the virus needed were not provided for. Mainframe obviously still had not forgiven her for her past crimes.  
  
"Hex this is a private interrogation. You shouldn't be seeing this," said Bob.  
  
"She's right! And and I can prove it," howled Megabyte. "Bob remember that time I was infected with a class 1 virus and Dot was away on business? You sang me a lullaby, The Stairway to Heaven. And then there's the time I fed Frisket chilli-"  
  
"You had Enzo in your clutches for seconds, virus," snapped Turbo. He thrust a wicked looking probe in Megabyte's Face. "See this filth? This is a brain wave scanner. It will enter your brain and scan for every memory you have. We will find what we are looking for even if we have to turn you into a vegetable."  
  
"No, I know nothing, " said Megabyte desperately.  
  
"Yes he knows nothing, please don't," pleaded Hex.  
  
Bob held her firmly back with very little success as the girl still had her viral strength. Suddenly a vid window popped up. It was Mouse from the computer room. She looked quite frightened.  
  
"Turbo, Bob I discovered Megabyte's surprise. Seems that Old Megs decided to dump his garbage in Lost Angles. He diverted the flow of toxic waste data for Pearson's Data dump to Lost Angles, all of it; starting the day we left Mainframe. All this time he was poisoning us. I've managed to cut off the flow but I need to purge Lost Angles of toxins, now!  
  
"Bob, get Hexadecimal outta here and give her to Mouse. Mouse you take the girl to Lost Angles and have her reboot the system. And you behave yourself you're going to be living with these people," ordered Turbo.  
  
Turbo sighed as he heard Hex protesting all the way down the hall and then a crash as the young virus fainted.  
  
"You' re a very lucky virus," he said to Megabyte as he file locked the virus again.  
  
Bob carried the girl up to the Main computer Room to where Mouse awaited. The purple skinned woman stood up angrily.  
  
"About time you got here! Did sleeping beauty give you any trouble?" said Mouse.  
  
Bob gently put Hex into Mouse's arms, " She tried to convince us that Megabyte wasn't Megabyte. Go easy on her. I think she realizes that without Megabyte she'll be alone. You can take my car here are the keys."  
  
Lost Angles Principle's Office  
  
Mouse, however was not easy on her. As soon as they reached the Principle's Office and Hex's Lair Mouse roughly shook Hex awake. It was a very bad idea, for as soon as she did Hexadecimal aliases swarmed over her, clawing and screaming. Mouse swung her sword desperately around and nearly crashed the car.  
  
"Sisters stop and disperse, reappear on my orders," commanded the girl.  
  
The aliases dispersed like a cloud of dust. Then the girl turned to Mouse; " I suggest you be nice to me here. The entire city is designed for my protection. Now why have you brought me here?"  
  
As soon as they landed Mouse told her the whole story. Hex merely nodded and stepped confidently out. She motioned Mouse to follow as they entered the Principle's office and into her Lair. Finally after passing what seemed like miles of dark and twisting tunnels, they came to the virus's throne room. Hex sat down regally on her throne and faced her mirror.  
  
The girl seemed much more confidant and lucid here more than anywhere else. Which was to be expected, after all this was her home.  
  
"Sisters activate program springtime," said Hex imperiously. Three aliases reappeared in front of them. "Authorization code Kit's sector."  
  
A small trapdoor opened right in front of Hex's throne and a small waist high consol slid up until it reached waist height. Then the virus leaned forward and began her work. As she typed in commands Mouse could she from Hex's mirror all that was happening in Lost Angles. The aliases, there were hundreds of them, guided a cleansing energy wave throughout the city. It restored buildings and cleaned up rubble, making them look like the second they were built. Everywhere the wave touched it renewed the land, the blighted orchard with its poisoned fruit disappeared and was replaced by an ordinary park, all of Hex's artwork including the Arc of Chaos disappeared and was replaced by more ordinary, more acceptable landmarks and buildings.  
  
People as well were affected: they were on the last stages of toxin poisoning. As soon as a wave hit them they stopped whatever demented activity they were doing, rubbed their eyes and stood up. It was like they had woken up from a bad dream. As soon as wave had done its job the aliases dispersed leaving several confused but healthy people milling about. The Twin City was back.  
  
Mouse taking control of the situation pushed the girl out of her chair. Stabbing at the controls she opened up several vid windows around the restored city.  
  
"All right People you're probably wondering what's happening. Well I'll tell you this; Megabyte poisoned this city, his special little surprise. As a result we all went a little loco but with Turbo's help we defeated the Son of a Bat and arranged for this little scrub down so come on back home. I'll be coming outside to take you all back to Mainframe."  
  
Interlude The Supercomputer  
  
The young yellow skinned teenaged boy lay down on Dr. Spock's funky couch. He liked it here. The place looked cool with its ultra modern furniture. He was almost glad that his Mom forced him to see a psychologist.  
  
An extremely thin old purple dude, Dr. Spock spoke "So tell me about these dreams you've been having?"  
  
"Like you know it was really bogus at first. There was this purple chick speaking to me. I couldn't here what she was saying because there was this monster screaming. And then the monster ices her right in front of me.  
  
"But now the dreams are much better there's still the purple chick she tries to tell me to whack my family but there's no monster this time. Just this white skinned girl who wraps up the purple chick in duct tape so she can't speak any more. It's really funny. You were saying in some way my dreams are real?"  
  
Dr. Spock could see where this was going, "Why yes the purple chick is Daemon and the white skinned girl is the counter virus who's trying to help you."  
  
The boy asked the question every teenaged boy asked, "Do you think there's any way I could ask the white girl out?"  
  
  
  
Mainframe The Principle's Office Infirmary  
  
Rom Apple practically strutted into the waiting room where the Matrix family and Frisket waited with great impatience. The room was sparsely furnished with cheap furniture and tacky magazines.  
  
"The operation was a success, Enzo say hello to your family," said Dr. Apple proudly.  
  
The boy stepped out from the doorway. He looked perfect. Not one trace of viral features remained. He looked exactly the same as before the nightmare with Megabyte started. His family rushed to greet him except for Frisket. The dog snarled and barked at the boy. AndraIa had to hold him back.  
  
"Well obviously I couldn't get rid of all the viral properties," laughed Rom sheepishly. "Otherwise he wouldn't heal so - Hex how did you get in here?"  
  
The girl merely pointed at Enzo let an almost viral scream. The boy started to cry and clung to Dot.  
  
"No, no! Don't let Hexadecimal get me, please Dot!" begged the boy.  
  
Just then Bob rushed in and took the girl's hand.  
  
"There you are Dr. Chandra has been looking all over for you. I'm really sorry about this guys," said Bob as he took Hex away.  
  
"You always were," said Rom.  
  
Behind Dot's back Enzo sneered.  
  
When he took her to Chandra in her luxury hotel room the doctor was not happy.  
  
"Hex, you missed meditation lessons, what were you doing?" said Chandra.  
  
"I'll tell what she was doing, causing trouble. Claims Megabyte still is free, she was a chaos virus before Apple fixed her up," said Bob.  
  
Dr. Chandra gave the virus a withering look as she closed the door. "I'm very disappointed in you, Hexadecimal. There's going to be a celebration this night cycle and I want you to stay inside. Don't worry I'll make sure you get proper care for the night cycle. Do you have anything to say to Turbo and Bob to give to them?"  
  
"Yes one question. Was Bob's source code a perfect match after his time in the web? This is serious ask them."  
  
"Well it seems your cognitive facilities are coming along nicely. We'll start working on your social skills in the morning."  
  
With that she closed the door leaving the girl alone. Hex screamed in frustration, grabbed a vase and smashed it on the richly carpeted floor. The suite was nicely furnished with nice cream and gold tones but it gave the girl no comfort as she sat down on the desk and started to draw her picture. It was always the same picture it just got better as time went by.  
  
"I have got to convince them before its too late. I wish I still had my powers," she said to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
Mainframe Baudway Town Square  
  
Music blared on as the fireworks exploded in the sky. Not exactly appropriate considering all they've been through. Under the multicoloured party lanterns the citizens of Mainframe ate hastily prepared treats. While Matrix and AndraIa danced wildly with the hundereds of couples on the dance floor as the rest of the sprites watched from their tables.  
  
"Dr. Chandra, as you can see we in Mainframe have been through a lot. We could really use your help," said Dot.  
  
On the dance floor Matrix kicked aside a couple of dancing binomes to make way for him. But that was not all, there seemed to be people dressed as pirates at the party.  
  
"I see your point," said Chandra.  
  
"Why don't you help some people who really need it," said Dot.  
  
"Hex does need help but I might be able to spare time," she replied.  
  
"Excuse me Dr. Dumplings," said Mouse as she butted in. "But I need to talk to Dot, alone."  
  
"I'll go see Turbo, Dr. Chandra do you want to come?" said Bob as he took her hand.  
  
"Good idea Hex has a question for him," said Chandra as they walked away.  
  
Dot frowned as she watched the pair leave. Then she turned to Mouse.  
  
"You go to Enzo," said Mouse. "Dot it's about Hex. Turbo's been planning to leave her here."  
  
Enzo watched from a distance and smirked to himself. They were complete and utter fools. It's a wonder why he couldn't conquer them sooner. His eyes flashed green as he walked away from the party to where the docks where the Saucy Mare sat newly moored. 


	8. Revelations

Revelations  
  
Mainframe The Saucy Mare  
  
Mr. Christopher was balancing the Saucy Mare's accounts on the deck when a shadow fell upon him. The zero binome looked up startled and then breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Little Enzo it's only you. I must say you've recovered nicely. What brings you here?" asked the timid little accountant.  
  
"I wanted to see the ship it's really cool. How come they aren't more people?" asked the boy.  
  
"Well everybody is having fun at the party I just prefer to balance my books."  
  
"So you're alone?"  
  
"Well Bula and Specky are below decks having there own private celebration."  
  
"Mr. Christopher, why did you become a pirate?"  
  
"Well I've always wanted to be one but my father forced me to take up accounting. I always wanted to see exotic systems and have excitement in my life. Accounting doesn't have that."  
  
"Have you ever deleted anybody? What's it like?"  
  
"No, no we all use stun batons on this ship. We don't want to hurt anybody we just want to have fun."  
  
"How would you like to find out about deletion?"  
  
The accountant had been looking at his data organizer but this comment made him look up. The last sight he saw was Enzo smiling horribly at him as the young sprite slashed at the accountant with a set of large claws. The poor binome didn't even have time to scream.  
  
Megabyte washed his hands in one of the ship's water barrel. He should have waited, laid down low before he started the hunt but the truth was that with all his experiences in the web he was now addicted to the act of killing. He loved tormenting his victims and now he had a whole system to work with.  
  
Mainframe Hotel Ritz  
  
Meanwhile Hex sat dejectedly on the large bed nursing a headache. Dr. Chandra was true to her word and provided her with a couple of caretakers for the evening, much the virus's regret. She couldn't have asked for any more annoying nurses than Hack and Slash.  
  
The two robots were sincerely trying to help her. They brought with them a pile of clothes for the girl to try but they had forgotten her size. All of her clothes were far too big for her and the two robots bickered among themselves about what to dress her in.  
  
"Here try these pants, with a belt they should fit you," said Hack.  
  
"She'll trip over the legs numbwad. Where did you get these from Matrix's rag pile?" said Slash.  
  
"That is very cruel. You know that all the shops are closed tonight. At least I didn't get those basic boots."  
  
"What's wrong with the boots?"  
  
"They're too big and not appropriate for a girl her age."  
  
"Well what about that shirt?"  
  
And so it continued all through the night.  
  
Mainframe Baudway Square  
  
"He's planning to what?!" shouted Dot.  
  
"You heard me the first time. Turbo's planning to leave Hexadecimal in Mainframe," said Mouse.  
  
"Well, we'll see about that," said Dot as she stormed to Turbo's table.  
  
Meanwhile at Turbo's table Dr. Chandra and Bob were playing catch up.  
  
"Bob I heard all about what happened from Turbo. I'm so sorry," said Dr. Chandra.  
  
"Thank you and you know what hurts the most? While I lay there dying not once did anybody, anybody come and visit me. The only one who had an excuse was a Hexadecimal and I felt her presence there even though she was stuck in a jar, " said Bob.  
  
"Speaking about viruses, what the Dell gives you Guardians the right to dump Hex here," said Dot. She was practically shouting as she barged in.  
  
Bob had never seen her so angry. She looked ready to delete with her fists clenched and heavy breathing. Bob knew he had to do something.  
  
"Dot, Hex was born here she has as much right to be here as you do," said Bob soothingly.  
  
"She's a virus and don't patronize me. Why, Bob, why did you betray me?" cried Dot.  
  
She started to cry. Bob stood up and was about to put his arms around her when Turbo stopped him.  
  
"I'll handle it, son," said Turbo. He turned to Dot. "Bob did not decide at all whether to leave Hex here or not. I did. I thought after saving this system, twice the people here might be grateful enough to overlook her format and as for betrayal that's your department not his."  
  
Dot narrowed her eyes at Turbo and stormed off. The trio sat awhile in uncomfortable silence and then Bob spoke first. "Ray looks lonely I'll think I'll keep him company for awhile."  
  
Mean at Dot's table the Command Dot COM interrogated her old friend mercilessly. "I want to know you and Bob's relationship with that fat old Bat." Said Dot as she stabbed a finger at Mouse.  
  
The Hacker narrowed her eyes and pulled out her sword. "Never insult Dr. Chandra in front of me!" said Mouse dangerously.  
  
"Why, what's this shrink to you?"  
  
"That shrink is the sweetest kindest woman alive, she raised me. In fact she's the closest thing I have to a mother."  
  
"You mean, you"  
  
"That's right I was a patient of hers. You probably have seen my fangs; well they're a viral characteristic. You see Dot I'm part viral."  
  
"And your parents they sent you to her?"  
  
"I wish! No Dot they kept me prisoner and when I wasn't locked up they abused me. By the time I got to Chandra I was pretty messed up."  
  
"What do you mean messed up?"  
  
"Think of Hexadecimal at her worst only without the fireballs."  
  
"And what does this have to do with Bob?"  
  
"He was a patient of hers too, an abused child like myself only he was rejected for being a copy. When I met him he didn't even have a name. Kept on saying how he was nothing not real. So you can image how much Megabyte hurt him."  
  
"Alphanumeric! You mean the two people I trusted the most are escaped mental patients?"  
  
"Hey, we are not escaped mental patients. We were released by the best psychologist in the entire net. In fact I sincerely recommend you go see her after what Megabyte did to you."  
  
Meanwhile at Ray's table Bob sat pouring out his heart, while an impartial Web Surfer listened. The Search engine was a relative newcomer to the system so had not experienced the chaos the Hexadecimal caused.  
  
"- So you see I'm quite torn I love Dot but I've been having these erotic dreams about Hex. She comes on to me and each time it ends a little further along."  
  
"How far are you?"  
  
"Round three."  
  
"Well mate it's only natural. You're a bloke you always will wonder what its like with the other girl. Besides the last words when Hex said was she about to sacrifice her life was that she always loved you."  
  
"The thing is that Dot wants a commitment, now, but we never went further a kiss or two. She is a very capable woman. And Hex, well Dr. Chandra is exactly what she needs."  
  
"Well the real question is how they treated you. I mean Hex seemed okay once you zapped her brain."  
  
"Well you have to remember that during the Daemon Wars is couldn't keep her hands off me."  
  
"So let get this straight you trying to decide between Dot, who loves you for your Guardian image and an over sexed powerful virus? You're bloody random."  
  
"So I should stick with Dot?"  
  
"No, Hex. Don't look at me that way! Think about it, a virus fancying a guardian. To her that's a big minus."  
  
Bob merely shook his head in disbelief and went back to Turbo's table.  
  
When he got there he found his leader and his shrink laughing it up together over some IO shots.  
  
"So what does the P stand for in P. Chandra?" asked Turbo.  
  
"Perigillium!"  
  
"Ooo that's bad. What were your parents thinking?"  
  
"They named me after the doctor that saved my life and get this she was named after her parents' marriage counselor."  
  
The pair howled with laughter then Turbo straightened up. " Bob you done already?"  
  
The younger Guardian looked disturbed about something, "Yes, Ray had an - interesting viewpoint on my love life."  
  
"Well you should see me tomorrow. Hex will be due for some physiotherapy with Rom. In fact I'd like to interview other people, get the entire story on Mainframe."  
  
"Good I'll tell Dot."  
  
"Well that's good, I'll set up shop in the Mainframe Principle's Office. I'm going back to my hotel room check up on Hex. I left Hack and Slash to take care of her."  
  
"That's punishment enough," laughed Bob.  
  
  
  
Mainframe Hotel Ritz  
  
When Dr, Chandra entered the suite the idiot robots rushed up to her.  
  
"Oh we are very sorry, Hexadecimal did not have a good night."  
  
"Not a good night at all, puked all over the place. Ruined her new clothes."  
  
"Well actually they're castoffs."  
  
"Well they were new to her."  
  
"All right tell me what happened. Hexadecimal where are you?" said the doctor impatiently.  
  
The girl shyly poked out her head from under the front bed.  
  
Hack spoke this time, "She ate some bathroom soaps you know the ones like little seashells."  
  
"Thought they were candy," added Slash.  
  
"Why the Dell did she think that?!" said Chandra incredulously.  
  
"Well we fed them to her," admitted Hack.  
  
"We called for room service but no one was there and by the time we went to pick something up from the party all the food was gone."  
  
These were not comforting thoughts. The two nurses recommended were so stupid as to nearly poison her and that Mainframe itself resented her so much for her past crimes that they were unwilling to even give her the most basic care after saving them twice. Come morning she'd have to have a serious discussion with the Guardians and the command dot Com of this system.  
  
"Did you give them the question I asked them?" repeated Hex. She had now gotten out from under the bed.  
  
"No dear, I didn't have the time. Why don't you ask that question after you apologize to them."  
  
The girl frowned, "For what?"  
  
"We'll talk in the morning. Right now I want you in bed not under it."  
  
Hex seemed to comply with this request heading right into bed but when she was sure the doctor had fallen asleep she quietly barricaded the door, locked the windows and stood on guard until morning came.  
  
Megabyte however slept peacefully in little Enzo's small bed. Dot looked down at the disguised virus gently ruffled his hair and kissed him tenderly. He looked so peaceful and innocent with a little small smile on his face. Little did she know that he dreamt of the horrors he would soon inflict on Mainframe.  
  
  
  
Mainframe the Principal's Office  
  
The next morning Megabyte disguised as Enzo was touring the Principal's office corridors when he bumped into a huge binome. It was the strangely named Princess Bula. The Amazon smiled down at him.  
  
"Been sick this morning can you tell where doctor is?" said the dimwitted woman.  
  
This was an opportunity to cause great agony and suffering. Bula had a lover working here. His scheming little viral mind formed a plan and he smiled evilly to himself.  
  
"Sure it's two doors down and turn right," he said in a childish voice.  
  
While all this was happening Hexadecimal was trying to make amends to Bob Turbo, and Dot in the conference room.  
  
"-And I'm also sorry about the way I acted in the past two years. Can I ask my question now?" said the girl turning to Chandra. The shrink nodded her head. "Alright, was Bob's source code intact after the time he spent in the web?"  
  
"No, no in fact I still have some anomalies in my code after glitch healed." Bob trailed off. He stared at Turbo with a sick realization.  
  
"Now son maybe he heals better than us sprites," said Turbo calmly.  
  
"He does but that isn't enough, Dot take the girls to a safe place, now!" ordered Bob.  
  
Then he and Turbo rushed down to the cells where their prisoner was file locked.  
  
Specky had snuck out from the battle room for a donut break when he saw the love of his life beckoning to him from the shadows. Bula had come for a quickie, sweet user how he loved her. Throwing away his snack he launched himself at the huge figure and got a nasty surprise. This wasn't Bula at all in fact it looked like a giant version of him.  
  
The monster spoke in Megabyte's voice, "Feel privileged binome I thought it only sporting you get to see what your unborn son would look like before I delete you."  
  
The form of Specky's unborn son snapped the greasy binome's neck cutting off his scream. The bespeckled binome faded away and when he was gone Megabyte unsheathed his claws and started to work.  
  
Meanwhile in the cell Turbo pinned down a fiercely struggling virus with much more ease than he should have. The virus was fighting for his life but wasn't doing a very good job at it. It was all over with a quick energy pulse stunning the virus.  
  
Hastily with the help of the binome guards they strapped him onto a table and brought out the thought probe. The virus shook his head from side to side pleading with them not to turn him into a vegetable.  
  
"Son, son! stop crying. This thing is your ticket outta her," said Turbo firmly. "if you keep still and cooperate we can get a basic scan with minimal damage prove you are who you say you are."  
  
The virus winched as they slid the probe up his nose. His green eyes glazed over as the probe hit home. Then he sang, "I'm a little source code short and stout."  
  
"Oh sweet Billy Gates Hex was right," gasped a horrified Bob. He raced up to tell Dot and the others before any damage was done but he was too late.  
  
There before him right next to the lunchroom were Megabyte's claw marks.  
  
"THE HUNT HAS BEGUN" it spelled out. 


	9. Masquerade

Chapter 8 Masquerade  
  
Mainframe the Principal's Office  
  
They found "Enzo" in a small room just beside Dot's office. Bob signalled to the guards with him to wait just outside the door. The young Guardian walked up slowly to sitting form of Enzo. The boy was watching a very advanced read me file when Bob grabbed his shoulder and swung him around. The boy smiled nastily.  
  
"Welcome Bob I've got a gift for you," said the boy in Megabyte's voice. The virus thrust out a two items: an organizer and a broken set of glasses. Both were covered in binome blood.  
  
Cackling madly like his sister used to, the virus morphed into his true form and stood up. Bob instinctively formed an energy blade with his key tool. The sprite crouched down in defensive mode. Megabyte charged at Bob but the Guardian was ready for any attack. His blade sunk into Megabyte and the virus dispersed.  
  
Bob screamed and swore like a virus. He contacted Turbo; "It was an alias, Megabyte's onto us. He could be anywhere and anyone. Meet me in the conference room with Hexadecimal and Dr. Chandra."  
  
Mainframe The Conference Room  
  
The last time Bob was in the conference room a mob of very frightened people filled the room and it stank with the smell of their collective fear. Now only six people were in the room but the place still stank with fear. The reason was the same as before, Megabyte.  
  
Turbo got to the point very quickly, "Mouse is the communications array repaired? We don't have much time Megabyte could be anywhere and anyone!"  
  
"Already done, what's your plan?" said Mouse.  
  
"There's a purge routine that high ranking Guardians have access to in extreme situations such as this. It scans the entire system and eliminates any viral elements present in the system," replied Turbo.  
  
"What about Enzo? Megabyte made him viral and Mouse?" asked Dot.  
  
"My home is shielded against such attacks. We'll be safe there and I can recognize Megabyte in whatever form he takes," said Hex.  
  
"Why am I not surprised? Very well Hex you go to your home and take Mouse, Enzo, Chandra and Apple with you. I'll personally tell you when we have the all clear," said Bob.  
  
"How will we know if it's you," asked Chandra.  
  
"Simple I'll have my key tool and one more thing," Bob then gave Chandra a hypo and trilled something in Webbish: a language both he and Chandra knew.  
  
Mainframe and Lost Angles  
  
Turbo discovered much to his relief, that the Guardian Headquarters had survived the riot that drove him and Hexadecimal away. At that very moment he spoke to his second in command a yellow skinned sour faced woman.  
  
"Buttercup, can you by any chance activate purging routine 211?" asked the Prime Guardian.  
  
"Yes but where are you anyway? The rioting stopped as soon as you left. What did you do?" she asked.  
  
"I took the virus to Mainframe to help take in her brother but it didn't work. Megabyte is still free and has already deleted two people."  
  
"Well what did you expect when you team up with a virus?"  
  
"Hex tried to warn us but we didn't want to listen. Now activate the purging routine before any more people get deleted!"  
  
A few nanos later a large metallic box shot down from the sky and landed nearby the Mainframe Principal's Office. It opened up revealing a cloud of golden light, which expanded rapidly. The cloud spread all over Mainframe and Lost Angles covering every inch of the system. Any time it encountered anything even slightly viral it wrapped around it and deleted it. As a result three innocent people died. Mouse, Hexadecimal and Enzo however, survived, protected deep inside The Lair.  
  
  
  
Lost Angles The Lair  
  
Dr. Chandra stood up from her small stool and stopped her sewing when she saw Bob walking up to her. She looked cautiously at his wrist. The key tool was there, deciding to trust him she spoke "I'm just making some clothes for Hexadecimal out of the socks I found. You can see her in the vid window."  
  
"What's she doing? Where is she?" asked Bob.  
  
In a vid window the girl sat in front of a large organ playing a dark and complex tune. It conveyed the sense of fear and dread.  
  
"This is musical therapy. I find that by expressing themselves with music, my patients have a safe and acceptable vent for their feelings. It also makes it easy to diagnose their mental state. She's just behind these doors."  
  
"Dr. Chandra, it's all over. Can you leave us for a while? I need to talk to Hex alone."  
  
Behind the huge double doors was a huge dark cavernous chamber. There were several alcoves and in each stood a musical instrument of each kind except for woodwinds. There on the farthest alcove sat Hex playing on the organ. She stopped and turned around as soon as Bob closed the door.  
  
'Don't get up, I have something to tell you," said Bob as he walked up slowly up the stairs to where the organ stood.  
  
Hexadecimal backed up as Bob came closer and closer. She couldn't make out the look on his face. He came right up to the girl causing her to press up against the keys. A clashing discord filled the room.  
  
"You did it Hex, you're a hero. We were able to purge the system Megabyte is deleted," said Bob. "But there's something more Hex I need to talk about our relationship.  
  
"All the time I've known you, I didn't realize how much I loved you. I always chased after Dot. No more I want you now," he said as he kissed her deeply.  
  
She gave a small moan of pleasure. He kissed her again and again as his hands roamed her small body. She stopped him and asked, "Why?"  
  
"You were willing to give up your life for me when I was down. Dot was weak Megabyte tricked her. You are most definitely not weak," by this time his hands had found her breasts.  
  
"What about Mainframe and the rest of the Net?"  
  
"I don't care about Mainframe. I care about us. As for the rest of the Net as far as they are concerned you are a hero. I want you Hex. I want you for my mate." He pressed up against the girl parting her legs.  
  
"But I'm too young," she sighed as he kissed lower and lower.  
  
"I can wait for you to become my wife but I can't wait for this," his hands went under her shirt getting ready to pull it off her.  
  
She punched him causing him to fly across the room. He crashed through the doors. Bob shook his head slightly dazed.  
  
The female virus loomed over him, shudder with rage. Her face set into a hideous snarl, "Megabyte you are a fool. Do you think I who have worn masks all my life wouldn't see yours?"  
  
She kicked him viciously. At the far end of the corridor Dr. Chandra watched in horror at the fight. Bob's form shimmered and morphed, becoming Megabyte himself. The virus swung at his sister missing her. She pounced on him and started punching him over and over again like the virus she really was and not like the child she looked like.  
  
Unnoticed by the battling pair the psychologist opened a vid window to the real Bob. "You better get down here now! Megabyte has found Hex and they are now fighting."  
  
Megabyte somehow managed to throw his sister off of him sending her hurtling down the corridor. She landed beside the middle-aged sprite with a hideous thud. Dr. Chandra had to leap aside as Megabyte launched himself onto the girl. He licked his lips as he gripped Hexadecimal's shoulders ignoring the grey sprite. He should have paid attention to her.  
  
Knowing full well that he could change form any time the shrink jabbed him with a needle full of tracer code. The virus screamed in rage and pain and he swatted Chandra aside as if she were a fly. He stood up and moved towards the doctor. Hex though dazed and weakened clawed at him trying to protect her new friend.  
  
"Foolish old crone, I have killed countless sprites far stronger than you. I will make you pay for your impertinence. When I'm done with you you'll be begging me to delete you."  
  
Just before Megabyte could reach Dr. Chandra Hexadecimal somehow summoned her aliases. They appeared surrounding Megabyte like they did with Mouse screaming and clawing at him. In the resulting confusion Chandra guided the distraught girl away.  
  
A few micros later the Turbo, Bob and a small army stormed the lair. They found Dr. Chandra and Apple with Mouse, Hexadecimal and young Enzo locked in the infirmary. A long time ago Hexadecimal had decorated the infirmary in her own dark style but she wasn't basic. Which was good for Enzo for the boy lay on a cot surrounded by medical equipment all moulded in Hexadecimal's darkly baroque style. Obviously the boy couldn't be moved.  
  
Turbo glanced at Hexadecimal rocking herself in a corner as Rom held the girl comforting her. She seemed dazed.  
  
"What the happened here?" the Prime Guardian asked.  
  
"Megabyte appeared as Bob and tried to rape Hexadecimal," replied Chandra.  
  
"- And he kissed and touched me. I knew something was wrong but he told me all the things I wanted to hear," droned Hexadecimal. "Then I realized nothing ever happens the way I wanted it to." She withdrew into her own world continuing her horrible tale over and over again.  
  
"I thought something like this might happen. Dr. Chandra did you mange to inject the tracer serum into Megabyte?" said Bob. "Yes? Good, then we can go with the next phase of the plan. All right men, I've given you each a homing device, which will allow home in on Megabyte. I want you to-"  
  
"Sir! The signal's coming from right behind this door," said a binome guard.  
  
Megabyte pounded on the locked doors trying to get in. The doors buckled and heaved inwards with each and every blow. Mouse unsheathed her katana. The soldiers pointed their guns at the door as Rom inched towards the back of the room. Then the pounding stopped as quickly as it began.  
  
"That's strange according to my monitor Megabyte should be in the room," said the same soldier.  
  
With a loud roar, Megabyte burst in through the air vent where Rom was standing and snatched the unfortunate doctor. Hex pulled at the doctor's ankles hauling him in, giving Mouse enough time to swing down her sword into Megabyte's arm. It bit deeply into the evil virus's arm. This time Megabyte howled with pain and let Apple go.  
  
"That virus tried to delete me!" said Rom in a shaky voice.  
  
"I'll take care of you my love," said Hex. Bob's heart sank a little when he heard this. He didn't know why but Rom replacing him in Hex's affections hurt. It shouldn't, he loved Dot. He should be glad that Hex had someone else to love.  
  
By this time Turbo had formed a portal to the Mainframe Principal's Office. "None of us are safe here. Rom, do what ever it takes to move little Enzo safely into the portal. The rest of you follow! Move out! Lets go, Lets go, Lets go!"  
  
  
  
Mainframe the Principal's Office  
  
Little did they know that Megabyte followed them through the portal disguised as a common fly. He flew straight to the computer core and hid there biding his time. As a virus he could survive there.  
  
Meanwhile in the battle room, Dot and Phong shot out orders to the staff to fortify as best they could the Principal's Office. When that was done Turbo turned to Mouse.  
  
"Mouse get a fix on Megabyte, we'll bring out all forces and eliminate him once and for all," ordered Turbo.  
  
Mouse's face blanched as she looked at the readings, "Turbo I've got bad news for you. Megabyte's gone, not even a trace."  
  
"What do mean gone?"  
  
"That's it gone, if he'd deleted or excreted the tracer signal, we'd still have a signal but we done even have that."  
  
Bob swore under his breath, "Turbo, I'm taking Hexadecimal to Phong's office she'll be safe there."  
  
A few nanos later, Bob led Hex in the office as Frisket and the kittens followed them in. The Guardian set her down on the couch. The room was decorated in orange and red tones in a rather funky ancient style right from the FORTRAN age.  
  
" This is the safest place for you Hex. Here's some biscuits and cocoa. Frisket will protect you and you can play with the kittens. I'll lock the door behind me and I'll pick you up when it's all clear."  
  
"How will I know its you?" asked the girl.  
  
"Simple, Frisket will know me."  
  
And so Hexadecimal played with the kittens awhile, ate five packets of biscuits and fell asleep. It spared her from some of the fear that was to come.  
  
Giving the Guardians and their allies time to calm down, Megabyte reverted to his true form. He could survive there but not well. It was time to bring things to an end. Ruthlessly he smashed the power grid in the core cutting off the power to the Principle's Office. Now the hunt could resume.  
  
All around the building sprites and binomes stopped their businesses and locked themselves away. At the battle room Turbo and Mouse passed out detectors to all the people capable of defending themselves. Dot stayed by her command consol to make sure that Megabyte would not be able to take over the building again.  
  
In the infirmary Dr. Apple had a nurse to search for a light source while he watched over Enzo. He knew full well he could do nothing now for he had no light or power for his equipment.  
  
Meanwhile Hex slept on the couch oblivious to it all. In the darkness Frisket stood on guard. A few milliseconds later she heard pounding on the door.  
  
"Open up its me, Chandra," said the voice. "The power has been cut off I need a place to stay."  
  
From the darkness Frisket growled.  
  
"I'll open up if you answer one question. What's my favourite colour?" said the girl suspiciously.  
  
"What sort of basic question is that?"  
  
"Answer it!"  
  
"Very well, red."  
  
"Wrong answer, Megabyte! No way in Dell I'm opening the door for you."  
  
Megabyte dropped his façade and roared in rage. He started pounding in the door. It wouldn't give. Hexadecimal slowly inched towards the back of the room. She tried using a vid window but there wasn't enough power. The pounding stopped as Megabyte tried to find an air vent to fly in through but Phong's room had filters to protect the occupant from any poisonous gases. It worked well for Trojan viruses too.  
  
The pounding began again with more intensity. This time the door started to give. Frisket desperately searched the room for the switch to activate Phong's secret passages. Finally the dog found it. He pushed Hexadecimal to a wall panel, which spun round sending the girl into another room. This move bought her valuable time.  
  
By the time Megabyte ripped open the door Hex was long gone and on her way to the battle room where Turbo and the others were holed up. So the Bat had left, well it appeared there was no way he could trick her. He needed to trap her. All he needed was bait and the virus knew just who to use.  
  
  
  
The Battle Room  
  
"Sir I'm not getting the tracer code but I am detecting a virus coming right for us," said a binome.  
  
"Men get your weapons ready and fire on my mark," ordered Turbo. He signalled Bob to open the door to let in the virus.  
  
When he did a white and purple form streaked right on in. It was Hexadecimal.  
  
"Men hold your ground. Do not fire. I repeat do not fire. Hex what the Dell is going on?" said an angry Turbo.  
  
"Megabyte tried to trick me again, He tried to break into Phong's office but I escaped," replied Hexadecimal.  
  
"That's it I'm tried of hiding and running," said Matrix. "I'm going down to the power core and turn the power back on!"  
  
"Matrix wait! You'll need back up," cried Bob. The Guardian than ran off to catch up to the renegade.  
  
When Bob had finally caught up the renegade he discovered a terrible sight. Several soldiers had looked for Megabyte when the power went off. They had found him and Bob saw what was left of them lying on the corridor walls, their blood splashed on the corridor walls. That was not the most worrisome site.  
  
By the ripped open core door Matrix looked dispassionately not in the least affected by the sight before him.  
  
"Bob, Megabyte obviously hid here then destroyed the power grid. I can't go in it's too hot in there you need to go and repair the grid," said Matrix.  
  
It took quite a while to repair the grid and when Bob was done the effects were immediate. The entire building light up and machines revved up and they came back to life. Some binomes tentatively poked their heads out wondering if it was now safe, those that did found out otherwise.  
  
"Okay let's go back to Turbo and the others while we still can," ordered Bob.  
  
"I can't believe you're so afraid. I'm not. I am going to hunt down and delete Megabyte myself!"  
  
"Matrix don't be a fool, Megabyte's more powerful and ruthless than ever. Not even Turbo's is going after him alone and he's the most powerful Guardian I know. Come on, Hexadecimal is obviously the target Megabyte will come for her and when he does we'll be waiting for him."  
  
The Infirmary  
  
Rom heard a knocking at the infirmary door. Motioning to his nurse to open the door he asked who was it.  
  
"It me Bob, we have to get to the battle room right away. Megabyte is on the loose you're not safe here," said the Guardian.  
  
Through a crack in the door Apple looked down at Bob's key tool. Deciding to open the door he asked, "You'll have to help me move Enzo, I'm not leaving without him."  
  
The crack was just large enough for the other man to stick his hand through and grab Rom's throat "Oh I think you will," he said in Megabyte's voice.  
  
  
  
The Battle Room  
  
"We've rounded as much as we could but there are several people missing, Enzo and Dr. Apple are among them," reported a binome.  
  
""Sugah Ah've got even worse news. Megabyte's coming straight at us," reported Mouse.  
  
"Mouse activate the highest level firewall around the battle room and men have all guns ready," ordered Dot.  
  
"Doing so now, Megabyte's ten metres away, six meters, two, one, strange he should be in the firewall now," said a perplexed Mouse.  
  
The main flaw with the scanners were that they tracked in two dimensions but there was another flaw as well in the firewall that Mouse set up it stopped at ground level. Megabyte in the form up a giant black skinned viral worm burst out from the ground into the battle room. He smashed the equipment, tore down walls and slashed at the survivors in his present form. The guards dared not fire he held Dr. Apple as a living shield with his many short tentacles. Turbo hurriedly took Hexadecimal's hand, ordered the men to fall back and ran out the battle room.  
  
Megabyte reverted to his true form still holding a frightened Rom by his neck. The virus called out to no one in particular, "You know it's strange, you Turbo, are supposed to be the most powerful Guardian in the Net you held off Daemon herself but you cannot deal with a simple class 5 Trojan virus like myself, ironic."  
  
Bob inched towards Dot on the other side of the room as Megabyte continued speaking.  
  
"And another thing that I find ironic my sister, the basic little Bat was able to see through my disguise and even more surprising was able to keep her legs crossed too and after I gave her everything she wanted. Dot did you tell Bob about our prenuptial celebration? I didn't think so."  
  
Tears streamed down Dot's face. Bob looked in disbelief at her. He shook his head as Dot tried to reach him tried to explain. She backed away to a safe corner Bob did not follow.  
  
"Finally the Great Bob himself is a mere copy and a former mental patient. Maybe that's why my sister was attracted to you, a kindred spirit as it were, enough for now. Hexadecimal come out or I'll delete your new boyfriend  
  
. 


	10. Gigabyte

Chapter 9 Gigabyte  
  
Megabyte held Rom by the neck. The sprite's feet dangled in the air. "I would have liked it better if you were Bob but my dear sister seems to have a soft spot for you. It seems that even she has found a replacement for Bob."  
  
Behind a stack of crates Matrix aimed his gun and had it knocked away by Turbo.  
  
"Don't, you might hit Rom," said the Prime Guardian harshly.  
  
"Hexadecimal!" called out Megabyte. "I know you can hear me. If you don't come out I will slice your new beau open." He squeezed Rom's neck causing the doctor to let out a gurgled cry. "You have until five, one, two."  
  
"Don't!" said Hex firmly. "I'm coming out."  
  
Turbo witnessed the bravest act in all his life. Knowing full well what Megabyte wanted the young girl stepped up to her brother. Her face was immobile, set with an expression of determination. When she got to her brother, Megabyte flung the doctor away like a sack of garbage and took hold of Hex's throat. Lifting off her feet, he tore off the shirt she wore.  
  
Looking his sister up and down he leered at her, "Mmmm, nice, well if this doesn't work, we'll just have to continue our duet we started by the organ."  
  
Hex tried to control the feelings of revulsion as Megabyte merged with her. Bob frantically signalled for everyone to take cover, quickly. It soon became obvious why as the two viruses exploded and when the dust settled there stood one virus not two.  
  
"I am Gigabyte, destroyer of the Net," roared the abomination.  
  
Gigabyte was even more ugly than before. The huge virus was now encased in dirty grey ceramic armour and its muscles bulged in all the wrong places. It had matted reddish brown hair on its head. Its face was just a sketch with mere slits for its nose and mouth but its eyes were definitely Megabyte's.  
  
"A virus, all this time I was caring for a virus," squeaked Rom.  
  
Once Rom had run off to safety, Dot gave the signal. The defence force fired with everything they had. The virus merely roared with laughter.  
  
"That tickled," said Gigabyte. Now it was the virus's turn shooting out a jet of fire he killed 5 binomes instantly.  
  
"This is no fun, I think I'll use my bare hands," said the abomination.  
  
With that he shot up into the air and tore a hole in the Principal's Office's roof. He broke through the barriers that were meant to keep him out easily and proceeded to wreck carnage.  
  
Mainframe, Baudway  
  
The virus strolled down the streets knocking down building after building and destroying entire families at his leisure. CPUs flew in wave after wave throwing all the firepower that they had but it did no good. Gigabyte simply laughed it off and with a flick of his wrist engulfed them in flames. The flaming vehicles crashed into even more buildings destroying them.  
  
The survivors watched in horror as their defenders deleted before them. The Principal's Office was in flames and all seemed lost. Then Ray Tracer stepped in.  
  
The Surfr being an outsider and expressing views not popular to the present Command Dot Com had been kept out of the loop. It had been a mistake. In many cases Search Engines are more powerful than Guardians are. The blonde man charged at Gigabyte on his flying Baud. It seemed he didn't care if he lived or died.  
  
"New look Megabyte, I'll have to pay you back for tricking me into taking you into Mainframe," shouted Ray.  
  
The virus shot fireballs at the brave sprite but Ray was too fast. The Surfr darted around the virus and shot bolts of energy of his own, even hurting the virus.  
  
The virus roared in rage and leapt at the sprite knocking Ray off his baud. On the ground Gigabyte held a helpless Search Engine as he twisted and squirmed in the virus's grip.  
  
"Impudent little worm I'll make you suffer," snarled Gigabyte. The virus began to snap the Surfr's limbs as the citizens of Mainframe watched helplessly. The Search Engine didn't even cry out. Gigabyte not satisfied proceeded to pummel the Search Engine again and again until Ray was seemingly near deletion.  
  
"See that Bob, that is a taste of what I'll do to you after I delete everyone in your precious system," called out Gigabyte. Then he snapped the Search Engine's neck and the sprite faded from existence. Then he turned heel and proceeded with his rampage as before.  
  
Unnoticed by the virus the Baud sputtered and coughed to life after he was gone. It flew to Lost Angles and the other Principal's Office there.  
  
Lost Angles, The Principal's Office  
  
What was left of the group had met up in the Lost Angles Battle Room. The room was a much plusher version of the old battle room. Through the vid window they watched in horror as Gigabyte casually deleted entire sectors.  
  
"All right people we need a plan. Gigabyte is heading straight for us," said Dot.  
  
"I have a question, why hasn't Gigabyte tried to leave the system," asked Ray. The Search Engine appeared to be unhurt which in fact he was. In Search Engines they are the vehicles, the sprite is just a projection. In Gigabyte's ignorance he attacked only the sprite not the Baud  
  
"He doesn't want to. Gigabyte won't even try to leave until he has deleted us all," said Phong.  
  
"Ah ken set up a few firewalls but that won't hold him for long," said Mouse.  
  
"It's better than nothing, try putting some around sectors he hasn't touched," ordered Dot. "Bob can you and Turbo get a tear and rip those two apart like last time?"  
  
"Dot that won't work for one thing Gigabyte is fully powered up and Megabyte is in control. He won't fall for that again," said Bob sadly.  
  
"Alright then we need to get more firepower," said Dot.  
  
"Er, Dot an explosion of that magnitude would delete the entire system," said Ray.  
  
"Why don't you fight him again? With my gun we could probably finish him," suggested Matrix.  
  
"Firepower again, not enough of it," said Turbo. "We need to contain him, not destroy him but we need to get some supplies."  
  
"I have an idea," said Dr. Chandra. "We must try to reach Hexadecimal herself, get her to force a separation."  
  
"She's a virus, how do we know she isn't willingly participating in this carnage herself," said Rom gloomily.  
  
"Because Hexadecimal hates and fears her brother," answered Bob. "However I don't know if she has the strength to separate from him. I say we support Turbo"  
  
  
  
Lost Angles Bridge  
  
Talon once known as Old Man Pearson led the binome survivors he could find across the bridge to safety. He gave a few pot shots at the new virus but the Code master knew he was out gunned. The best chance of protecting these people was to find them a safe hiding place fast. The virus strolled down the bridge following the frightened people.  
  
Talon realising there could be no safe place spun round and faced Gigabyte. Talon had not reverted back to his old binome form; he crouched with his Gibson coil pike raised ready to strike.  
  
Gigabyte paused and then continued walking. With a yell the reptilian Code master shot out a bolt of energy from his pike. It scorched the abomination nothing more. The virus returned the fire bolt but Talon quickly jumped out of the way. Gigabyte tried again and again but the Code Master kept getting out of the way. Finally Talon landed a weak piece of pavement, which broke underneath his feet. He fell half way through, his legs scrabbling for some purchase. Gigabyte smiled horribly and slowly floated up to him.  
  
The new virus grasped Talon by the forelock, unsheathed his claws and got ready for the deathblow.  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD FINSH ALL YOUR JOBS BEFORE YOU START ANOTHER?" called out Ray.  
  
The Search Engine floated on his baud just above Gigabyte's head and smiled contemptuously down at the abomination. Ray Tracer made a rude sign and zipped off.  
  
The virus snarled and flew off after Ray. Gigabyte was so angry he didn't see he was flying straight into a trap. Ray landed in the middle of a town square; tall buildings surrounded him on all sides. The virus flew down on him. Before Gigabyte reached the ground Ray rolled out of the way.  
  
"Now!" shouted Ray.  
  
From the shadows both Guardians stepped out and bound the abomination from head to foot in energy bonds. The virus screamed and strained at his bonds, it wasn't going to hold him for long.  
  
"Dot file lock Gigabyte now!" shouted out Bob.  
  
Being the Command Dot Com, Dot had the power to file lock any program in her system as long as it held still. Pulling the glowing program from her clothes she threw it Gigabyte. It engulfed the virus in a white light. Gigabyte didn't even have time to scream as the program collapsed in on itself trapping the virus in a prison the size of a baseball.  
  
"Well that about wraps it up," said Matrix smugly.  
  
With a hideous roar Gigabyte broke free of his prison.  
  
"Fall back, fall back," ordered Turbo. The others didn't need to be asked twice as they ran back to the Lair.  
  
  
  
Gigabyte's Mind  
  
In dark quiet place, Hexadecimal hid herself from the horrors that were happening outside. She curled up in a tight little ball and tried to shut out all thought and feeling.  
  
Lost Angles  
  
While the others ran as fast as they could from Gigabyte Hack and Slash flew Dr. Chandra right to the abomination.  
  
"You're crazy," said Slash.  
  
"Absolutely random, Megabyte's I mean Gigabyte's gonna destroy you," said Hack.  
  
"Totally delete you."  
  
"I just said that!"  
  
"Guys log off I have a plan," said an exasperated Chandra.  
  
"But where's your weapon?" asked Slash.  
  
"Yeah watcha packing?" said Hack.  
  
" None I don't need any!" replied Chandra.  
  
"WHAT?!" they both said together.  
  
Before she could explain they were right there. The trio landed right in front of Matrix who had tripped over a rock. Gigabyte smirked as he loomed over the group. Matrix cocked his gun and ordered Chandra to get down. The doctor merely waved for Hack and Slash to take the swearing Matrix away. The virus was about to follow when Chandra stepped in his way.  
  
"Hexadecimal I know you're in there. Stop this madness now!" ordered the old woman.  
  
"Hexadecimal is deleted, I'm in control here," sneered Gigabyte.  
  
"I don't believe that. Hex I know why you try and hide your feelings you're afraid of being overwhelmed by them losing control."  
  
"Old woman I am in control!" roared Gigabyte.  
  
The group of sprites by this time had stopped running and watched the pair intently. Bob stepped forward to try and help his old friend but Mouse held him back. She shook her head signalling to Bob that she had faith in Chandra's plan.  
  
"Hex you shouldn't be afraid of your feelings they are the source of your power. You're a passionate being by nature it is your strength. It has brought you this far, turned you into a hero. Don't let Megabyte destroy all you've worked for don't let him manipulate you again take control, use your feelings. Go to your dark place, use your anger, your hatred break free. You hate Megabyte, you hate being trapped. Don't let him chain you like he did before. You have the power don't be afraid of using it."  
  
Gigabyte clamped his hands on his head and roared but this time in was in Hex's voice. Thousands of masks flew in from the Lair and surrounded the virus. They melted into the monster as it desperately tried to swat them away. Finally when they were all gone Gigabyte fell to his knees. His torso rippled and twisted as he split in two. Bits and pieces fell off of him. Chandra could make out two forms, one large and male and a smaller more familiar female form.  
  
Megabyte desperately clawed at the female. Trying to pull himself together. Trying to stay in control but Hex pulled back away from him with even greater strength. Finally with a spurt of viral blood the girl was free. She collapsed exhausted and wet on the ground. Megabyte scrabbled forward to try and remerge with his sister but a bolt of energy struck him down and encased him like a fly in amber.  
  
Chandra whirled around and saw Bob with his left arm raised, his key tool smoking. An expression of utter loathing was on his face.  
  
She surveyed the scene Megabyte struggled against the bubble he was trapped in. The shrink could see the virus suffered the brunt of the damage from Hexadecimal's forced separation. As for the girl, she had come to, she looked at her hands, which were covered in blood. Hex started to cry small hiccups at first then sobs wracked her body. The sprites stared a little while in amazement at what happened.  
  
The old woman held the girl to her chest as continued sobbing. She could feel the girl shiver, in the first symptoms of shock. Bob her old patient searched desperately for something to cover the girl with.  
  
"Rom, she's in shock give her your coat," pleaded Bob.  
  
Rom merely shook his head not willing to help Hex anymore not after what he found out. He turned away.  
  
"Rom, if it weren't for her we'd all be deleted, Rom!" called out Bob.  
  
The young Guardian was about to continue begging when Turbo put a hand on his shoulder. "Forget about it son, I'll handle this."  
  
The Prime Guardian stepped up to where Chandra held the girl. "May I?" he asked and with a tenderness that he thought he'd never show to a virus a picked the girl up in his arms and used Copeland, his own key tool, to form an energy blanket around her.  
  
"Take her to the Lost Angles hospital all the equipment should be intact there," said Chandra. 


	11. Aftermath

Chapter 10 Aftermath  
  
Mainframe the Main Square  
  
"Goood Morning Mainframe and what a beautiful day it is. Megabyte has been captured, locked up like a null in a cage. The Guardians are in force helping the good citizens of Mainframe get back on their feet and we have this man the thank for it, Turbo the Prime Guardian," announced Mike the TV. He was golden three foot tall talking TV. The amazing thing was not that he talked but he wouldn't shut up. He turned to a large pale green skinned man.  
  
Turbo was a large muscular man. On any other sprite the pale green colouring would have looked weak but not on this man. He gave a forced smile to the camera crew. Why couldn't he be helping with cleanup like the others? He knew the answer he was the leader of the Guardians and the hero of the day. "Thank you Mike, it is an honour to be here!" he lied through gritted teeth.  
  
In the background of the ruined city Buttercup and Kardon(Bob's old friend) were giving out much needed supplies to a family. Buttercup picked up the binome boy who proceeded to wail in terror. "Ugly lady, ugly lady."  
  
Meanwhile another unfortunate Guardian had been cleaning away some debris from a smashed building he hit a water main. The water jet shot the poor sprite up into the air he landed about two blocks away.  
  
"Mr. Prime Guardian your help with setting up our system has been amazing but not as amazing as how you defeated Megabyte. Tell us how did you do it?" asked Mike.  
  
"Well I couldn't have done anything if it weren't for the help of some very special people Bob, Dr. Chandra and-"  
  
"How about Hexadecimal? How did you trick her into helping you?"  
  
"I didn't trick her into anything she came of her own free will. She'd do anything for Bob."  
  
"Oh yes we're well aware of that! Now really, you were very brave standing up to Gigabyte and defeating him."  
  
"Actually it was Hex who defeated him: she forced a separation. When that was done Bob trapped Megabyte in a level 10 force field."  
  
"Really? Hex forced the separation? I thought that it was you. Well the crazy Bat did save us all once but that was probably due to the energy core she just ate."  
  
Turbo's lips tightened in anger, "Hexadecimal is one of the bravest data forms I have ever met. When I found her she was so damaged she looked like a charcoal briquette not a person. With any other creature they would have died but not Hex. The girl not only lived but also recovered in record time enough to help Bob and your ungrateful ASCII's."  
  
"Speaking about Bob where is he? I was hoping to interview him,"  
  
"He's in Lost Angles visiting a sick friend."  
  
"Oh Princess Bula!"  
  
Turbo put his hands in his head and sighed in exasperation.  
  
8 Ball Apartments a few nanos ago  
  
Bob had been frantically searching catalogues to find something for Hex to wear when he heard a knock at his door. He called for the person to come in and Buttercup Charger, one of his old teachers stepped inside.  
  
She looked around his place, "Tacky furniture, you could get better what with your salary."  
  
"Tried that once and a certain Null Monster trashed my apartment."  
  
"Speaking of Null Monsters I brought some clothes and things like you asked for from the Academy. They're the only decent things left in her size and in some way I think it is appropriate Hex to have them. Look I gotta go now I have to give out some care packages with Kardon."  
  
Bob mumbled a thanks, took the bundle and then left for Lost Angles himself.  
  
Lost Angles  
  
Bob slowly skimmed his zip board above the streets of Lost Angles. Even though the buildings looked exactly the second it was built but the place seemed more than ever like a ghost town.  
  
Suddenly something clattered from inside one of the buildings starting Bob. He almost fell off his zip board. He whirled round and saw movement from a window. He recognized the form of Cyrus one of Megabyte's old henchmen. Squatters, Mainframe's outcasts, had taken refuge here and Bob had come to see one of them.  
  
He stopped by a small hospital surrounded by a lush garden and went inside. Inside the building the place was stark but had expensive furniture. Then he heard the crying. Being the compassionate sprite he was he tentatively searched the pale coloured rooms until he found Princess Bula.  
  
The large female sobbed continuously as she sat in a chair. She had descended into a deep depression ever since she found out her lover had been murdered by Megabyte. She looked pathetic in her hospital gown and her messy hair. A nurse tried to comfort but Bula had a lot to grieve for. Specky's baby was beginning to show.  
  
He left the pair to search Hex and found Dr. Chandra waiting outside her room.  
  
"Don't go inside just yet, the doctor's giving her an examination," cautioned Chandra.  
  
"It's lucky you have experience in dealing with situations like this," said Bob.  
  
"Not really not anything like this. Megabyte didn't rape her not in the conventional sense. What he did was far worse. He violated her not in only in body but also in mind and soul."  
  
Bob swore under his breath and slowly sat down in one of the chairs in the hall. A few micros later the doctor walked out. Bob was dismayed to see it was a binome doctor and not Rom himself.  
  
"She's fine physically, as for her mind she's far from fine," said the doctor.  
  
"Can I go in and see her?" asked Bob.  
  
"Of course you can but I warn not to expect much," said Chandra.  
  
They entered into a small dark room. The blinds on the single window were closed. When his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he saw Hex lying on a large ornate bed. Beside the bed stood her throne and her looking glass.  
  
"I thought that if I brought some things from her home she might feel safe," explained Chandra.  
  
Bob sat on the throne and looked down on the girl. She looked so small and helpless. He took her hand and found it as cold as ice. "Hex, Hex" said Bob softly. The girl did not stir in the least. "I've brought you some clothes for if, no when you get better you can go outside."  
  
The Guardian pulled out a small purple skirt of the finest cloth. He gasped in shock. This was Daemon's clothes Buttercup sent him. He glanced down and saw the note.  
  
To the victor belong the spoils  
  
Buttercup would think this appropriate to wear her dead enemy's clothes. Shaking his head he bent down and kissed the young girl's forehead.  
  
Dr. Chandra said, "The experiences she's had lately have been extremely traumatic, she's retreated deep inside her mind. I have tried to reach her but have not had any luck. Only time will tell how badly the damage is. Anyway, I have another patient I would like you to see, Enzo has finished his first set of treatments from Dr. Rom. After all he's been the poor boy is severely traumatized."  
  
A few nanos later they found Enzo in the hospital's sunroom. The room was brightly lit and furnished with wicker tables and chairs; a fitting place for this system's now deleted upper crust to recover. The boy was quietly drawing by himself on the richly carpeted floor. Chandra called out his name and Enzo turned around giving Bob the shock of his life. Every part of the young sprite had been restored except for his eyes. They were green with red pupils like Megabytes'.  
  
"Oh hi Bob," said Enzo listlessly. "I guess going to the Guardian Academy is out of the question now."  
  
"Enzo, you can do anything you set your mind to," said Bob fiercely then he sat himself down beside the boy on the floor.  
  
Mainframe Teaching Hospital  
  
The blue skinned sprite worked on his patient in the large teaching theatre as an audience behind the glass looked on. The surgeon's hands were deft and quick as he worked on a numeral whose leg had been ripped off by Gigabyte. The theatre, though it was set out with all the required operating equipment, seemed more like a conventional theatre than an operating room.  
  
"And by regrafting the nerves in the leg and electrically stimulating the damaged area limb regeneration should be complete in a few seconds," boasted Rom the star of the show.  
  
The audience oohed and aahhed as Rom finished procedure. The doctor bowed after it was done, the perfect showman. The audience clapped.  
  
In the bleachers Phong turned to Dot, "He reattached a limb in record time, amazing!"  
  
Dot quite hardily agreed. A few micros later Rom walked up to them.  
  
"Rom that was great! Is there anyway you can possibly stay? We need you especially after Megabyte's and Hex's rampage," said Dot. Her eyes glittered in admiration. She liked this sprite he reminded her of what Bob was like before the Guardian left her during the Web Wars.  
  
"I think I can take some time off of my busy schedule to help those who really need it." Smiled Rom he then became serious. " I want to thank you for warning me about that Bat. I should have listened to you ."  
  
"No problem all of us here in Mainframe had been tricked by a virus. I'll set you up in some place nice," said Dot as she smiled warmly at him.  
  
  
  
Lost Angles the New Mental Hospital  
  
Dr. Chandra's Log  
  
Hexadecimal has finally awakened and the psychological damage due to recent events is far worse than I ever could have imagined. I have tried a neural reformatting of her brain like what Bob did just before restart but the treatment has not worked. Turbo has heard of rare cases of this with other viruses but not to this extent and certainly not with any possible forms of treatment. Meanwhile the girl is slowly but steadily deteriorating and I fear what the citizens of Mainframe will do once they hear of her condition.  
  
It all started in the middle of the night a few seconds ago. Young Enzo had a particularly bad nightmare and ...  
  
It was the pain of another that got Hex out of her fugue. Someone was crying in the dark, someone she knew. Slowly she sat up and found herself in a thin hospital gown. It was cold so she dressed herself a robe and some slippers that somehow she knew came from Bob. Cautiously she stepped outside her room into the hall outside. The hall was dark and deserted it being the middle of the night.  
  
Following the sound she came to another small room. By the toys and furniture inside she could tell it was a child's room. She opened the door and stepped in. Young Enzo sat crying in his bed, carefully she crept up to him.  
  
"What is the matter?" she asked.  
  
Enzo stopped his crying and looked up. He rubbed some of the tears out of his eyes, "Hex you're better. I- I was having this bad dream I was a virus again Dot and the other were going to kill me. I tried telling them who I really was but they just wouldn't listen and then Matrix he got out h-his gun and he shot me!" The boy started to cry again.  
  
The girl took him in her arms held him, "Now shush! It's all over now and you can't, you mustn't blame them. They wanted to believe it was all over, that they were safe."  
  
"You knew!"  
  
"Megabyte is a part of me, like your sister is a part of you. Given time I'm sure she would have seen her mistake. As for the others, people will always believe what they want to believe despite evidence to the contrary." She held him again as he started crying again.  
  
Unnoticed by the pair the night nurse, a hard-faced female zero binome, had returned to Enzo's room with something to help him sleep. Upon seeing Hex she dropped the needle she was carrying and stared at the pair as Hex comforted the boy. What happened next horrified the hardened nurse.  
  
Gently the girl rocked the sobbing boy in her arms. Her face started to twitch as something came over her then she started to sing Little Enzo a lullaby in Fortran. It was a song the nurse recognised and she knew of only one person who ever sang it; Phong's sister and she had been deleted when the Twin City had been destroyed.  
  
Quickly and quietly the nurse opened a vid window, "Dr. Chandra come quickly. Hex has awaked but she's not herself!"  
  
Dr. Chandra's log  
  
.upon her birth Hexadecimal must have deleted all the inhabitants of Lost Angles in the explosion. Turbo theorizes that being a deleter virus she must have absorbed their knowledge and their codes like any normal deleter virus does only all at once. Each mask that she owned was an imprint of someone's personality, they not only were used to express here feelings but they controlled her as well. When we regenerated her we not only restored her codes but the citizens of Lost Angles as well and when she finally embraced her emotions she took in their personalities as well.  
  
For now the personalities are coexisting but for how long? It is only a matter of time before they fight for control of Hexadecimal's body and a chance to live again. I fear for Hex's safety for it will only be a matter until the Mainframers find out about her absorbing the sprites of the Twin City.  
  
Dr. Chandra ended her report and looked down at the pictures that Hex drew. Now they made sense. The psychologist could see what they stood for. The subject was always the same. The pictures just got better as time went by. In the latest one Dr. Chandra could see Hex drowning, being overwhelmed, in a sea of faces, the faces of the citizens of the Twin City. So that was why she was so afraid to express her feelings, Bob's report had explained about the nature of the masks but Dr. Chandra wanted to believe that with a healthy brain that problem wouldn't happen.  
  
"I have been such a fool!" said Chandra.  
  
Mainframe, The Principal's Office a few seconds later  
  
"I have been such a fool!" said Turbo as he looked at the vid window.  
  
Bob, Dot and Turbo were watching the vid window in the conference room. Inside the window they could see the protest that was happening outside. The crowd was in an ugly mood. They waved signs in the air such as "Justice now!", 'A murderer walks free" or "Keep Mainframe Pure". Hundreds of binomes roared in anger they surged forward around a podium just in front of the Principal's Office and then became silent as a single female binome walked up to the stand.  
  
It was a prissy little female wearing a tight old-fashioned bun and horn- rimmed glasses. Dot recognised her as Emcee the lady who almost ruined Matrix's first birthday party.  
  
Emcee cleared her throat, shuffled some papers and then began, " I am here to address an issue that has been sorely neglected by our leaders. Justice!"  
  
The crowd roared in agreement.  
  
Emcee continued, "In a desperate act to save his friend, Turbo brought back to us a virus who terrorised us for days on end. You all remember the paint program incident, being turned to stone and the first Nullzilla? Well Turbo made a deal with this monster, help him save Bob and in return Hexadecimal would have Mainframe and us. Well I say no deal! Megabyte and her killed hundreds of us in their last rampage. What's she going to do now that has free reign of the city? Somebody please think of the children."  
  
Dot turned to Turbo, "Can't you do anything?"  
  
Turbo sighed, "I've already done what I could, I gave you Megabyte. I can't send in my Guardians to control the crowd. As soon as word got out, there would be rioting all over the Net. No Dot you must control this by yourself and Bob you can't be seen helping her."  
  
In the vid window Emcee was working the crowd up " and I say we go across that bridge, we go into that hospital and we get Hexadecimal ourselves. Now before she regains her strength, the blood of the Twin City Sprites is on her hands."  
  
The crowd cheered wildly. They turned round and the mob surged towards the bridge and Lost Angles.  
  
Dot stabbed the air opening another vid window. Inside was the home guard leader a moustached one binome. The one binome hastily saluted her. "Sergeant, I need you control this crowd. Keep them away from the Mental Hospital at all costs so that I can deal with this."  
  
  
  
Lost Angles  
  
Behind a protective shield of guards Dr. Chandra pleaded with the bloodthirsty crowd, "For the love of the User please don't go in. You say you want to protect your children well there are children here, like little Enzo. Princess Bula is also here and many of my staff has families like you. You're afraid of Hexadecimal, but"  
  
"VIRUS LOVER!" some one shouted and threw a rock at her. The mob surged forward pushing the guards to their limits. They held the crowd back for now.  
  
Meanwhile in the hospital's dark but clean basement, Hex and Enzo huddled behind a pile of boxes. Behind them a portal opened up and out stepped Bob. Hex's face twitched and she cooed and stepped up to greet Bob.  
  
"Hello handsome," the young girl said as she wrapped her arms around the Guardian.  
  
"Hex, we don't have time for this," said an exasperated Bob. " You're going to have to leave this system. You're no longer welcome here."  
  
The little girls face twitched as another personality came into effect, "NO! This is my home I'd rather die than leave! Let them come I'm ready for them!"  
  
"Hex they're going to kill you if stay here and I don't want you to die," said Enzo  
  
"FAQ them I'll rip them apart with my bare hands but I'm not leaving," she shouted.  
  
"Great she slipped into her commando personality," thought Bob. Out loud he said" Hex you must leave now or they'll kill not only you but Enzo and Chandra too. Do you want them to die? Well if you don't leave the hospital now they'll come in and they'll rip everyone apart and these deaths will be on your heads."  
  
The girl's face rippled and twitched, "I don't wanna die" said one persona. " I can't live anywhere else,' said another. "How dare they we're heroes!" "We must do something," " I must save my new friends."  
  
Her face twitched for one last time. "Bob, can your portal carry all of us in the building?" she asked.  
  
"No, but we can worry about that later when you're safe."  
  
"No Bob, I must leave the hospital and must be seen leaving. I have a plan."  
  
Outside the building Sergeant Peters did his best to hold back the crowd. The mob was getting more and aggressive it was only a matter of time until they stormed the building. Peters had given his men full riot gear but they were seriously outnumbered. Dot told them to protect the building at all costs, however, many of his men agreed with the crowd in general. Finally it all ended with a tap on his shoulder.  
  
Peters turned round and saw Bob. The guardian said, " Peters bring out an armoured CPU to the front of the building, Hex is ready to leave."  
  
In the mob Emcee was ready to rush the building when she saw the CPU land at the front door. The home guard parted as if to let the crowd in but then she realized it wasn't to let them in but someone out. The virus stepped out from the building, her hands cuffed together. The Sergeant touched her icon and she rebooted from the purple outfit she wore into dull grey prison clothes.  
  
"By the power invested in me I place you, Hexadecimal under arrest." He said in a loud voice.  
  
The crowd cheered as the virus was led into CPU and sped off to the prison.  
  
"Finally justice is done," thought a satisfied Emcee. 


	12. Preparations

Chapter 11 Preparations  
  
Mainframe the Prison  
  
In front of Megabyte's ruined face Dot had placed a vid window showing the step-by-step construction of the new deletion chamber. It was an exquisite act of cruelty, as the virus couldn't help but look.  
  
Now however, the virus had something else to look at. A few micros ago the guards brought in a kicking and screaming Hexadecimal into the small cell in front of him. The girl tried in vain to break out of the cell, ripping up the sink, smashing the bed into the force field but nothing worked. After it was all over she fell onto the ruined mattress and sobbed.  
  
Megabyte couldn't believe how weak his sister had become. Not one fireball was thrown, not one item teleported. It was better than he expected, now he could indulge in his own brand of cruelty.  
  
The damage his sister did was extensive, tubes and wires stuck into the virus. He looked more like a car wreck than his old self. All around him stood equipment designed to keep him alive until the big day. He could not move as the guards had strapped him to his bed partly for his own good. He had lost the power of movement but not the power of speech.  
  
"Sister, I am glad to see you finally put in your place. So the citizens of Mainframe have betrayed you? Well that is to be so for we are viruses. We are not meant to be loved. We are to be hated and feared. It is our lot in life.  
  
"You think that by saving the entire Net and these people twice would earn you love and respect? No you are chaos itself and people love order no matter how cruel it is.  
  
"You think that Bob loves you now. You are a child. Did you know that after I had seduced Dot, after she rejected him when he came pleading at the altar he made love to her on your bed no less? You were a pet project to him, an experiment, the only feelings he had for you were pity. Nothing you could do could change that.  
  
"You should have known better, our function is to destroy not preserve. You truly are an abomination at least I will have the last laugh as they destroy you."  
  
The girl stopped snuffling, wiped her nose and sat up. She turned to her brother, "You can no longer hurt anyone like you did Dot and me."  
  
Megabyte sneered at this statement. He tried changing shape but it didn't work then he tried changing colour but that didn't work. Finally the realization sunk into him his power was gone and Hex had something to do with it.  
  
He threw back his head and howled in grief and rage.  
  
Mainframe Baudway Square  
  
It was early in the morning when the Guardians left for home. All of the citizens of Mainframe stood in the town square cheering. Dot stood proudly by the Prime Guardian, his second in command and her beloved Bob. Thanks to these fine people their system had been restored and upgraded. And now with their work done the Guardians were all leaving except for two.  
  
Buttercup Charger turned her commander with a look of concern on her face, "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind? There's still a lot of work to be done at home." A small binome child bumped up to the pair and gave Buttercup a bunch of flowers.  
  
Turbo waited as Buttercup politely thanked the young binome girl, " No Hex still needs me for the upcoming trial. This system has charged her with several crimes not in the least the murders that Gigabyte caused. Besides I have complete faith in your abilities to run things while I'm gone."  
  
Buttercup frowned at this statement, " I understand sir, I may not entirely agree with you but I have to respect it. At least you don't cut your friends loose when they're down!" She said looking directly at Dot.  
  
After Buttercup had left, Dot flushed angrily, "Excuse me I have a trial to organize."  
  
The Majoor, Turbo's Houseboat.  
  
"All right the first thing we need to do is get Hex a lawyer. I have a couple of ideas, for one thing I'll try Megabyte's lawyer," said Bob.  
  
"Megabyte had a lawyer? We're only having a trial for Hexadecimal because we convinced Dot that as a sprite Hex was entitled to have one," said Turbo in amazement.  
  
"I have a feeling it was more than that. Hex's arrival opened old wounds for her. Look I better go to the archives at least. I can get some read me files on the legal system."  
  
"I'll organize her defence. I still have a copy of her memories on file. I'll see if I can get them into some coherent fashion, I hear Hex is pretty bad."  
  
"I heard, I don't even know if she'll be fit for trial."  
  
"I doubt it will stop this bunch, son remember these people are afraid of her. She did some pretty crazy things."  
  
"Then it is up to us to remind them of the good things she's done." With that Bob marched off.  
  
Mainframe the Principal's Office  
  
In the middle of the afternoon, the two Guardians met up with Dot and her party in the conference room. Dr. Chandra was there as well and she did not look very happy. They all sat uncomfortably around the large black table trying to look as businesslike as possible with this emotionally charged issue.  
  
"As all the lawyers in this system are dead, we're going to have to improvise," announced Dot. She wore her black and white business dress in an effort to look as professional as possible. "As I am one of the injured parties here, I leave it up to Phong to act as judge."  
  
Phong bowed, " I would be honoured to act in that capacity and I promise to make sure justice is carried out in a timely fashion."  
  
Matrix still looked all the part of a renegade in his leather vest but he had taken the effort to shave. " I volunteer to act for prosecution. I have had plenty of experience with justice systems from around the net."  
  
His lover AndraIa rolled her eyes at this statement for indeed Matrix had experience with the justice system- as an offender.  
  
"Hold on before we get started on anything, my patient is nowhere near ready to stand trial," said Chandra as she opened a vid window.  
  
Inside the window they could see Hex pacing in her ruined cell like an animal trapped in a cage. She muttered to herself as she played with her hair, "Must make plan," said one persona. "Trapped like an animal", "Can't live like this, want to feel again"," Must do something, do something," the girl clamped her head and screamed in pain. Chandra closed the window as guards rushed into her cell.  
  
There was silence as the group digested this scene. Then Dot spoke, "If we don't at least give the appearance of justice we'll have rioting again. Dr. Chandra it will now be your exclusive job to get her fit for trial. Now what about her defence, Bob do you have any ideas?"  
  
"We haven't found anybody yet. The person who does defend her will be a pariah in this system. I've put an ad in the Mainframe Chatter, we'll see if we can get any bytes. So far nobody has been brave or stupid enough to volunteer."  
  
As if on cue Hack and Slash barged in. The two bumbling idiots almost knocked into each other as they tried to reach the conference table were everyone was seated.  
  
"Cooee, it the position for public defender taken?" said Slash.  
  
"Yeah, we're here to volunteer to be Hex's lawyers," said Hack.  
  
"I just said that."  
  
"No you asked if the position was taken,"  
  
"Well I implied the we were interested."  
  
"Guys, guys, you're not really qualified to act as lawyer for Hex," said an exasperated Turbo.  
  
"Yes we are, indeed very much so."  
  
"We have had plenty of experience in the Mainframe justice system."  
  
"Boys how do I put it, you're not smart enough," replied Turbo.  
  
"Even for a defence lawyer?" asked Slash.  
  
Turbo sadly nodded.  
  
The two robots started to wail loudly.  
  
"We know, we know"  
  
"We're tried of being goons."  
  
"Everybody treats us like idiots."  
  
"We want a chance at respectability."  
  
"Yeah we figured if we got real jobs people would treat us better."  
  
"Well Turbo, I'm prepared to do my duty," said Bob reluctantly.  
  
Turbo's eyes widened, " Bob, no if you do this you'll loose your home, not to mention your position."  
  
"I know, but my format is to mend and defend not matter what the cost." Said Bob solemnly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if waiting to be struck down.  
  
"Waahh! Bob won't be welcome in Mainframe anymore," wailed Slash.  
  
"This is our fault if only we were smarter," cried Hack.  
  
Suddenly, Glitch, Bob's key tool, started to beep and sputter in its own code. The two Guardians looked down at the black box listening intently.  
  
"You mean you can do that?" said Turbo in amazement.  
  
The key tool bleeped an affirmative. The Guardians looked at each other in amazement, their jaws dropped. Then Turbo stared at the two dim-witted robots.  
  
"Boys, how would you like an intellectual upgrade," asked Turbo.  
  
The Mainframe Archives  
  
After the procedure was over, the two robots immediately flew straight into the Mainframe archives. They hovered in their jet backs as they furiously read the files in the legal section looking for a legal precedent. Everywhere around them they had opened vid windows. The archives were held in huge underground chamber, row upon row data and files stored ever since the systems start were held here but no furniture. The place was designed for storage not comfort.  
  
"We better work fast, Dot wants to have the trial start next minute," said Slash. He looked tiny in the huge grey room were they floated. No other word was spoken by either of them the entire second they spent there.  
  
Mainframe Prison Visiting Room  
  
Bob watched behind the glass as Hex played vid games with young Enzo. He turned to Dr. Chandra who was standing beside him watching.  
  
"Whatever you did was amazing, Hex seems so much calmer now," exclaimed Bob. The single lamp above them glared harshly.  
  
"Hack and Slash are the ones you should thank," replied Dr. Chandra. "They petitioned the court to get rid of the sonic null repellent around her cell. It caused her a lot of pain."  
  
"But still, the last time I saw her she was as random as ever. Now she seems almost sane."  
  
"That is only due to a drug cocktail I mixed up. Due to her metabolism she is quickly adapting to the drugs. Once this trial is over I fear she will never even enjoy a halfway normal life."  
  
He looked at the pair playing down on the hard grey floor. Enzo's eyes were now back to their proper spritely colouring now his treatments were over, the physical ones anyway. As a patient of Chandra's he wore a pair of hospital pyjamas, while Hex wore a large prison uniform. If it weren't for the harsh surroundings and the guard with his baton ready the pair looked like two young kids playing a morning vid game while their parents had a lie in.  
  
"Right now I think Enzo is the most calming influence on her. Dot isn't too happy about their friendship," sighed Chandra.  
  
"I don't particularly care about what makes Dot happy right now!" said Bob harshly.  
  
"Interesting you should say that."  
  
The guard signalled that time was up. The boy picked up what appeared to be his father; a green null and then hugged Hex. The girl held the null for a little while as if to say goodbye to it as well.  
  
After the three left the passed by the null barrier placed on the outside of the prison. Dot marched right up to the three of them.  
  
"What the Dell are you doing having my baby brother visit that Bat in prison," said Dot.  
  
"That Bat happens to be my friend, my only playmate!" shot back the boy.  
  
"Enzo in a few seconds she's going to be on trial," said Dot.  
  
"Only because you want it, you always get your way. I hate you!" shouted Enzo.  
  
"You don't mean that," said Dot.  
  
"Yes I do everybody is pussyfooting around to keep you happy. You're selfish you hate Hexadecimal. You don't really love Bob if you did you wouldn't have almost married Megabyte!" shouted Enzo.  
  
Dot's face clouded over in anger. She clamped onto Enzo's wrist, "That's it we're going home."  
  
The boy struggled and protested as Dot tried to drag him away. Dr. Chandra didn't like this at all. She motioned to Bob get a hold of Dot while she pulled Enzo away. Finally after getting Enzo free of his sister's grasp she noticed the bruises already forming in his arm. Bob held Dot by the wrist as Chandra took the boy away.  
  
"Next time you hurt Enzo like that again, I'm leaving you, understand!" said Bob as he twisted Dot's arm.  
  
"Bob let go you're hurting me!" cried Dot.  
  
The Guardian did so. He stalked away in disgust. Dot saw that he didn't leave a mark but the pain was still there. 


	13. The Trial

Chapter 12 The Trial  
  
Mainframe The Convention Centre  
  
They held the trial in Mainframe's largest hall. Even so the place was packed as practically all of Mainframe sat down in the hastily made up pews. After all, the greatest trial in history was about to start. Though the hall had been redecorated in sombre blues to serve its present function Bob recognised it as the room where Dot almost married Megabyte who was disguised as a healthier, cockier version of Bob at the time. The Guardian sincerely hoped that this trial was not to be another fiasco.  
  
The deafening babble of hundreds of voices stopped as Phong the acting judge entered the courtroom. The entire crowd stood up in respect for the elderly sprite as he rolled up to his desk at the front. He wore a black robe for the occasion as he banged his gavel to signal the trial to begin. He signalled for Hexadecimal to be brought forward.  
  
The young virus looked the part of a criminal. She still wore the large grey prison uniform provided for her. The girl was not well. Her eyes were glazed and she swayed slightly due to the drugs she took to make her fit for trial. The guards had to guide her to the podium where a small grey statue of Justice balancing the scales sat. Bob noticed that this Justice was not blindfolded like in other systems' courtrooms he visited.  
  
"Hexadecimal?" called out Phong. The girl did not respond. "Hexadecimal! You have been charged by this system for numerous crimes, theft, and destruction of property and not in the least murder of at least 2000 counts done in the course of your lifetime. The most recent being when you merged with your brother to form Gigabyte. How do you plead? Hex how do you plead!"  
  
Slash rolled up to the front this time to rescue her, " We plead not guilty by reason of insanity your honour."  
  
"Then the trial can begin, Matrix you have the opening statement," said Phong.  
  
Matrix walked confidently up to the jury. He wore what would have been a conservative grey suit if it weren't for the fact that the sleeves were ripped out. He turned to the jury, Hack and Slash had chosen as best they could making sure that the lucky dozen weren't in any way employed by Dot.  
  
"Members of the jury we are here to see justice done after being long denied. For days Hexadecimal has terrorized us with her antics. Do you remember being turned to stone, having Mainframe repainted or worst of all the deaths we have all suffered as she and Megabyte merged to become Gigabyte? I will prove to you what we all know. That this virus is a dangerous ticking time bomb and should be put down."  
  
Now it was Hack's turn both robots had polished themselves so they shined. "Your Honour, members of the esteemed jury we are here to see justice done. What is justice? Seeing Hexadecimal suffer? No. All her life Hex has suffered from one form of insanity or another. Her perceptions and views of right and wrong were warped. If she had been born a sprite she would have received the care she needed. Instead the only one in Mainframe who even bothered to help her was Bob. Are we denying the terrible things she did? No we won't, but we will prove that she was not at fault and now is no longer capable of harming anyone again."  
  
Hexadecimal's mind  
  
While the trial was going on Hexadecimal was by no means passive. Hack and Slash's defence impressed the young girl but she was realistic. Hex knew that however the outcome the verdict would probably be guilty. And so she prepared.  
  
Her multiple personalities would have normally fought for control of her body but this time threatened by outside forces they cooperated. While the nulls could not reach due to the barriers set up around the prison and courtroom she could reach them.  
  
Her powers were mostly gone, forgotten but she did retain her power to control nulls. Reaching them with her mind she instructed the more intelligent of them to break into the principle's office through the maintenance shafts. Unnoticed they set to work on the power systems.  
  
"Soon my little surprise will be ready, and we will be vindicated," thought Hex.  
  
Mainframe the Courtroom  
  
"I now call Bob to the witness stand," called out Matrix.  
  
When Bob had sat down Matrix continued, "Bob you'd describe yourself an expert on viral behaviour wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I would," replied Bob.  
  
"Did you yourself not describe the virus, Hexadecimal as an evil creature?"  
  
"Yes but that was before."  
  
"That's enough!" Matrix raised a read me file in his hand. " Your Honour, members of the jury I have here, from the Supercomputer, a read me file written by Bob himself describing a psychological profile of both viruses infecting Mainframe. It describes Hexadecimal as irredeemable, I submit this to you." He turned to Bob and asked "Tell me what made you change your tune and show pity on this thing?"  
  
"I began to recognize the symptoms of schizophrenia in Hexadecimal."  
  
"And how did you know that, do you have a degree in Psychology?"  
  
"Yes, as I matter of fact I have a Master's degree in it!"  
  
Matrix's face fell as he realised the error he made. Frowning he turned to Bob "And this degree gives you the right to play User to test your theories? Why didn't you follow procedure and try and delete these viruses in the first place?"  
  
"Because correct procedure in this place required that when a virus as powerful as Hexadecimal is found in a small system, like Mainframe is that the entire system be destroyed, you should know this Matrix if you bothered to remember your code."  
  
Matrix shooed Bob away. Then it was Hack and Slash's turn. They called up Dr. Chandra to the witness stand.  
  
Holding a thick brown file in his hand Hack turned to Dr. Chandra, "Tell Doctor what is this I have in my hand?"  
  
"It is Hexadecimal's medical and psychological records. They describe the girl's physical and mental condition as well as her medical history," replied Chandra.  
  
Slash meanwhile had been reading the file in question. "Hex made her moves on Bob wearing a burn stocking and -oh yes!" Hastily he put the files down and continued his questioning. "Dr. Chandra in these many files I came across a term called schizophrenia toxaemia. Tell me what is that?"  
  
"And what does that mean?" asked Hack.  
  
"It means that because of the toxins found in Lost Angles Hexadecimal suffered from several mental diseases. This caused her to experience hallucinations, mood swings, dementia and the inability to distinguish fantasy from reality among other things. As time went by these symptoms would have become more and more acute resulting in her eventual death."  
  
"And who else experienced these symptoms?" said Slash.  
  
The witness replied, "Anybody who took up residence in Lost Angles has experienced this in one form or another. The toxins made them a danger to themselves and others."  
  
"One more thing Dr. Chandra, who defeated Gigabyte?" said Hack.  
  
"Hexadecimal, did she forced a separation," replied the psychiatrist.  
  
"But before she did Gigabyte killed hundreds of people. Why didn't she stop before?" asked Slash.  
  
"Hex wasn't aware she had the power to initiate a separation, I merely made her aware of it. Its part of my format," answered Chandra.  
  
The pair thanked Chandra. Now being Matrix's turn he called up Hexadecimal to the stand. The young virus did not look well; she or rather they had had a sleepless night. She stumbled just before getting into the stand as the personalities tried to control the body they shared. Basic tasks were becoming harder and harder for her to do.  
  
"Hexadecimal," he said harshly. "In Lost Angles you set up several traps around your Lair didn't you?"  
  
The girl took a quick breath, her face shifted as one of the personalities took control, "Yes I did, they kept me safe even after Bob cured me."  
  
"So the poisons are just another kind of trap aren't they?"  
  
"No! I had no idea they were there. We, I wanted to have Bob live with us, no me. I- I tried to make the place nice." She stammered with tears in her eyes. " After what he did for me I would never hurt Bob. Well not unless he was in to it!" The slut persona was in full swing now. The virus winked at Bob.  
  
Incensed Matrix grabbed Hex by the collar practically pulling her out of witness box. "Don't lie virus I know your kind. I think you poisoned the land itself so you'd have no neighbours. You always were protective of your home making it unusable for the rest of us would have protected you, wouldn't it?"  
  
Tears welled up in the girl eyes she shook her head in denial. Matrix continued, "You were too basic; you ended up poisoning yourself as well! Confess you Bat, confess. Little Chartreuse is dead because of you!" He shook her roughly, causing her head to snap to and thro.  
  
Hack and Slash had to pry him away from the now sobbing girl. Matrix shoved them away and dusted himself off. "Your honour I would like to call in character witnesses."  
  
Over the second the court heard from several witnesses that both the prosecution and defence produced. From them the citizens learned that before Hexadecimal merged with Megabyte she had never really deleted anyone what she did was far more creative. Usually she turned people into things such as penguins or cookies. Hack and Slash at the end of the day produced copies of Hex's memories to the judge and jury in the hope of swaying sympathy but it did not look good.  
  
All this time Hex sat in her seat holding herself, ignoring the rest of the world.  
  
  
  
Al's Diner later that Night  
  
Later on Hack and Slash sat in booth with Mouse trying desperately to woo her. They shouted partly to be heard over the din of other customers in the packed restaurant and partly out of desperation. Mouse casually cleaned one of her sword blades appeared not to be listening.  
  
"Mouse please, all we're asking for is some information retrieval from the logs. It's for Hex's defence," pleaded Slash.  
  
"Yeah, we'll pay you anything, we know where some of Megabyte's secret stashes are," added Hack.  
  
"Guy's for the thousandth time no! Ah don't care about money and Ah certainly don't care about a low clock speed virus." With that Mouse stormed off leaving them alone.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" moaned Hack.  
  
"Plea bargain with Phong?" guessed Slash.  
  
A shadow fell down upon the pair in the booth they shared. The two robots looked up. There in a shaft of light in the dusty bar stood AndraIa looking for all intents and purposes like an angel.  
  
"I hear you boys need some help in data retrieval," said the girl.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Hack.  
  
"I wasn't impressed with the way this trial is going, in fact several people aren't. I want to see justice done properly!" she replied.  
  
Slash looked around the bar. Normally people here knew how to keep their mouths shut but just then he saw Bob and Dot come through the door.  
  
"Look if I don't proceed with this trial, Mainframe will have another riot maybe even a civil war. Bob listen to me please it's out of my hands, please" begged Dot.  
  
Slash nudged Hack pointing to an exit. The other robot nodded. "Meet us at these coordinates we'll explain exactly what we want you to do," said Hack quickly.  
  
  
  
The Principal's Office the Next Morning  
  
Early the next morning Hack and Slash rolled out of the quarters they shared in the Principal's office feeling far more confident than they did the night before.  
  
"This is great I really think we stand a chance," babbled Slash. He was looking at the stats instead of what was ahead of him so he bumped into the large form of Matrix.  
  
The robot hastily apologized to sprite and tried to go past him. It didn't work. Matrix still blocked his way.  
  
"Excuse me we have a trial to go to," said Hack.  
  
"You're going nowhere, traitors. I don't like robots who aid the enemy, or see my girlfriend behind my back," with that Matrix cocked his gun.  
  
"Calm down, act professionally, look its our job to help Hex in anyway we can. We merely had a business proposition. It wasn't personal. you can talk it over with AndraIa yourself," said Slash. He glistened in the light as if he was sweating. He knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"I know in fact I will have a talk with her myself," said the renegade. He smiled peacefully then. With a normal person that would signal the all clear, danger over but not in Matrix's case. The resulting gun blast blew apart the robots scattering their parts over the corridor. Matrix turned heel and left the pair lying there.  
  
Hack and Slash, however weren't hurt. They had been blown apart many times in their life and did not feel any pain.  
  
Tapping the ground with disconnected hand. The head of Slash turned to the head of Hack and said "That went rather well, don't you think?"  
  
The Courtroom  
  
The trial was delayed until the afternoon as repaired crews reassembled Hex's defence team. After apologizing for being late to an unimpressed Phong, the first thing the pair did was call Dot Matrix to the witness stand. She sat confidently in the witness stand as Slash rolled up to her.  
  
The blue robot handed her a small organiser and asked, "Do you recognize this?"  
  
"It is a record of the Mainframe's basic support system over the entire two years."  
  
"And that includes waste processing and disposal?" asked Hack.  
  
"Objection" shouted out the prosecution. "What is the relevance to this to Hexadecimal?"  
  
"Sustained," agreed Phong. "What is the relevance Hack, Slash?"  
  
"We're getting to that," said Hack.  
  
"Just wait a nano you'll see," said Slash.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that Mainframe's waste processing facilities are quite small too small for this system. Why is that?" asked Hack.  
  
"I don't know," lied Dot. She shifted in her seat.  
  
This time Slash spoke, "Oh but you do Miss Matrix, according to this log you've been diverting core waste to Lost Angles for most of Hex's life. You've diluted it just enough so that it wouldn't be possible to detect. You've been responsible for letting the environment there become toxic even after Bob cured her."  
  
"No wonder why you were so afraid to go to Lost Angles," said Hack. " You knew that we would all become psychotic because you've been poisoning Hexadecimal all this time."  
  
Dot stood up in anger, "She's a virus, a filthy dangerous virus! She caused so much suffering for all of us- "  
  
"No you did" interrupted Slash.  
  
" So all that insanity, all that pain was really your fault. You tired to kill Hex by poisoning Lost Angles instead you merely made her nuts!" said Hack.  
  
"That's not fair. I did my duty I tried to delete a virus. If it was any other virus you would be thanking me! Bob should have let her die when he removed her mask then none of this would be happening," said Dot shuddering in fury.  
  
Slash countered, "Then why didn't you tell Bob this in the first place when he first came? This is a loathsome cowardly act, your brother has accused Bob of playing User but you are the one who played with our lives, you are the one who poisoned a powerful virus and didn't stop when she didn't die."  
  
"Enough!" roared Phong. " I speak now as the former command Dot com. I approved of this action, I allowed Dot to release our city's toxins into Lost Angles. I could sense that Bob wasn't going to do his duty by us and delete Hexadecimal so I decided to do it myself. You two will stop this line of argument now." The elderly sprite banged his gavel and ordered a short recess.  
  
A few micros later it was time for the final arguments. Hex sat down behind her lawyers quiet and withdrawn. The girl seemed to be on another world.  
  
Meanwhile Matrix and his prosecution team, strutted confidently to their seats sure of their eminent victory. It was time for the final statements and Hack and Slash were to get first word.  
  
Slash rolled up cautiously to the front, " Your honour the persecution,"  
  
"That's prosecution!" said Hack.  
  
"That's right my Freudian slip was showing. Anyway as I was saying the prosecution has argued that Hexadecimal is a dangerous time bomb ready to explode at any minute. That is not so. Was Hexadecimal dangerous? Yes but not now. Now she's hurt and maimed from the injuries she received rescuing us not once but twice. All we are asking is that you give Hexadecimal a chance like Bob gave her the first time and when he did look what happened.  
  
"He got a loyal friend willing to risk her life and sanity to save him. Imagine people if we gave Hexadecimal a chance on our own. It wasn't her fault what happened she was poisoned by people who wanted her dead and we all saw what happened when we lived just a few seconds in her home. Quite frankly Hex was lucky to be alive. Knowing what you do now there is only one verdict you can give - not guilty."  
  
With that Slash returned to Hack and Hexadecimal. The jury sat silently, apparently unmoved by Slash's speech. One of them was cleaning his nails. Now it was Matrix's turn the Renegade strolled up and began his speech.  
  
"The defence has argued we should forgive all Hexadecimal's crimes because she was insane at the time and despite what she put us though she never deleted anyone but that is not true. As soon as she was born she deleted and assimilated every living thing in Mainframe's Twin City. Her multiple personalities that she carries like trophies are proof of that. Her birth caused their deaths and unless she somehow brings them back I can never forgive her and neither should you.  
  
"Now I'm not forgetting how she saved the Net and Mainframe but she did it to save Bob not us. It was not a noble and selfless act not matter how Hack and Slash say it is. After all how can you seduce someone if they're deleted? You can't, Hexadecimal is a selfish being and not worthy of our gratitude. You must ignore her so called good deeds and find her like I do guilty."  
  
The Phong smiled smugly and turned to the jury, "You will be given one night to decide the verdict. First thing in the morning we will convene and enforce your decision. Choose wisely my friends." 


	14. The Execution

Chapter 13 The Execution  
  
The verdict came as no surprise - guilty but it still shocked Turbo anyway. Hex just stood there silently as Phong read out the sentence death. The crowd cheered lustily.  
  
"So much for gratitude," thought Turbo bitterly.  
  
Only a handful of people in the audience seemed remotely upset. The binome family that Hexadecimal helped grieve knew enough not show their displeasure. Hack and Slash cried with the knowledge that they had failed their client and Bob looked angrily at Dot his lips pressed firmly together.  
  
Not everyone in Mainframe was at the trial. Ray Tracer sat in Al's diner with Dr. Chandra and little Enzo. Chandra was tending to her newest patient whom she did not want to be hurt anymore and the surfr, he was just plain disgusted with the whole thing. They heard the verdict while drinking Al's famous energy shakes. A vid window popped open. Inside was Mike in a disgustingly cheerful mood.  
  
"Goood Morning Mainframe the news you've all been waiting for is now out. Hexadecimal the virus who terrorised us all has been sentenced to death. That's right Next morning cycle she'll be taken to our newly rebuilt viral deletion chamber and fried like a fish. It'll be a private affair but we'll be there getting witness accounts and-"  
  
The surfr shut down the screen in disgust. "Bloody well figures, ungrateful wankers."  
  
Enzo far from crying, merely had a cold hard look in his face and said coldly, "I have to be there."  
  
"Enzo I don't think that's wise Hex will be dying and I don't think you'd want to watch," said Chandra soothingly.  
  
"I don't want to either, but Hex deserves to have a friend around," the boy replied.  
  
Ray said in a falsely jovial voice, "Enzo how about you come with me. I can teach -"  
  
Enzo shot him a look that could freeze ice. The look of determination on the boy's face made him look far older than he actually was.  
  
  
  
Mainframe the Next Morning  
  
They woke Hex from her cell as Megabyte watched laughing. Hexadecimal did not respond. She merely looked straight ahead as the guards marched her down the corridor to the deletion chamber. Though she was frightened she carried herself like a queen. In her oversized prison uniform she reminded Turbo of a tragic child heroine in a vid movie he once saw.  
  
On either side of the hall coming into the chamber stood all the important sprites in her life. She paused only to look at young Enzo, the boy she had helped heal. The child raced off the corridor somewhere not wanting to watch the death of the only person who saw behind the Megabyte form the boy was forced to endure.  
  
Mainframe's most prominent citizens and the Guardians gathered in a small observation room just in front of the deletion chamber. The chairs were small but comfortable and were angled so that everybody would get an unobstructed view of the proceedings, just like a sports stadium.  
  
Behind a shield of protective glass Turbo, Bob and his friends watched as the guards strapped her to the chair. Turbo observed with dismay that despite the young virus's small size the chair fit her perfectly. Turbo frowned as he saw Dot smirk when they placed the electrodes on Hexadecimal's skin.  
  
"We lost, we tried so hard and we lost," cried Hack.  
  
"I'm sorry Hex, we screw up everything," cried Slash.  
  
"Yeah, we lost our one chance at respectability," moaned Hack.  
  
To be honest the two idiot robots did surprisingly well and did a competent job of defending the girl. They were the best lawyers she could have hoped for not only for their efforts but the fact they were nearly indestructible.  
  
"This is so unfair," fumed Bob. "She was FAQing poisoned no legitimate court would have held her responsible. She suffered so much."  
  
And now she'll suffer some more, filthy virus," spat Matrix.  
  
"Any last words?" said Dot.  
  
The virus looked and saw no compassion in Rom's eyes.  
  
"You know not what you do," said Hexadecimal.  
  
Safely behind the glass Dot Matrix threw the switch. The prisoner stiffened and strained against her bonds. Energy sizzled and crackled around Hex's form. She let out a hideous cry as the air around her glowed and sparked.  
  
Dr. Chandra shut her eyes and repeated a mantra, "It's better this way, it's better this way."  
  
Turbo stared at Hex's body as her clothes flapped and billowed. He owed her that much to watch till the end.  
  
Her face stiffened into a mask. Something was wrong. The energy wasn't destroying her at all. It was rejuvenating her instead. The mask peeled off her face and from the gaping hole left there vomited dozens, no hundreds, of masks. Each one of then had a different expression just like her old masks.  
  
"Sir Ma'am somehow she's tapping into the core," reported Peters frantically.  
  
"Cut off the power -now!" ordered Dot.  
  
"I can't. Sir ma'am the cut off command won't respond. The core's power has been physically rerouted," replied the Sergeant.  
  
Dot desperately shot orders to the guards to find the source and cut off the power. She tried to maintain a semblance of control.  
  
The illusion shattered when thousands of nulls poured in from every nook and cranny to the deletion chair. Hexadecimal broke her bonds and stood up as the nulls swarmed all over her. The onlookers fled the observation chamber and everybody; even Megabyte evacuated the Principle's Office. Turbo had to drag a distraught Bob.  
  
"What the Dell is happening?!" shrieked a terrified Mouse.  
  
"Justice," said a young Enzo quietly.  
  
By this time nulls had completely covered the building. The building buckled and heaved. And then it exploded.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared Matrix rubbed his eyes in disbelief. There before them stood hundreds of confused sprites each wearing one of Hex's masks.  
  
"Whoa, Dre," he said. "This reminds me of that party we went to while game hopping."  
  
Mike filled in the rest of Mainframe, "Ladies and gentlemen, Hexadecimal has left us a legacy. From what I can see, somehow she brought back the sprites of Lost Angles. Somehow in an attempt to kill her life was returned to our beloved citizens. Why did she do it? Are they okay or are they as mad as Hex was? And most importantly what are we going to do about them? All these questions will be answered ."  
  
"I can tell you what happened," said Enzo as people stared at the milling sprites. "Hex and I had the power switched so she could feed herself the core energy."  
  
"You could've got us all deleted," accused Dot.  
  
"We would've deserved it," shot back Enzo. "Hex had been bending over backwards to earn our respect saving us at least three times and you try to delete her!"  
  
Dot raised her hand to strike Enzo but Phong stopped her.  
  
"Not now my child, we must greet our old friends."  
  
Dr's Apple and Chandra were already at work attending to the sprites. Matrix whooped for joy as he found his father and hugged the confused sprite.  
  
From a distance Bob and Turbo watched the reunion. Then Turbo felt a nudge as Enzo handed him a note. It was written by Hexadecimal.  
  
Dear Guardians,  
  
It is ironic that the dearest friends that I ever had are Guardians, those who quite rightly should have destroyed me. Through the time I got to know you, you have always defended me and for that I'm grateful. Bob once when Dot accused me of being responsible for the destruction of Lost Angles you comforted me and said I was not responsible. In fact in a way I am. When I was born I absorbed them and they became a part of me. They gave me life. Each Mask that I wore was a sprite and now that I, we are about to die I give them back their lives. The truth is I don't know if I am anymore than just a mere collection of masks but when I bring the sprites within me back we'll find out.  
  
Goodbye Bob and thank you for the dignity.  
  
Hexadecimal.  
  
  
  
"She may still be alive, Bob help me look for her," ordered Turbo.  
  
The pair of Guardians desperately scanned the crowd and ruins for any signs of the virus until they spotted a familiar figure.  
  
"Bob," cried Dixon Green." What the Dell has happened?"  
  
She ran towards him stepping on a pile of shifting rubble. The former Guardian stopped as a pale white hand shot up out of the rubble. It was Hex digging herself out. She looked like a pale lily as she raised herself up. She swayed slightly and crumbled back to the ground as a shot rang out.  
  
"Justice is served!" said Matrix as he held the smoking gun. 


	15. Consequences

Chapter 14 Consequences  
  
Lost Angles Principles Office  
  
Tears of joy streamed down Ray's face. "My Lady, I can hear My Lady's voice, at last."  
  
He struggled inside his straight jacket to complete Daemon's final command.  
  
On the other side of the observation window Dr. Chandra turned to Matrix and said vehemently, "He is just one of billions. Because of your brutal act the counter virus is deleting along with Hex."  
  
They had moved to Lost Angles after Hex's botched deletion. The virus along with destroying the Mainframe Principle's office had brought back all the sprites lost during an explosion that gave birth to the two resident viruses. She also brought back Bob's old partner. Hex somehow managed to survive but Matrix far from being grateful shot her and then all Dell broke loose as millions of data forms everywhere tried to kill themselves or others just like Ray.  
  
"I don't care about a few weaklings," said Matrix sullenly.  
  
"You'd better," said Dr. Apple. " If the counter virus deletes, Daemon's infection will consume us all. I've stabilized the counter virus for now. If it is to any chance of survival it'll need a tissue transplant."  
  
"Her name is Hexadecimal," said Bob firmly.  
  
Matrix stalked out of the room in disgust.  
  
When he got back to his apartment, he found AndraIa in the garage packing away her few possessions.  
  
"Hey Dre whatcha doing?" he asked half playfully.  
  
"I'm leaving you Matrix. Shooting Hex was the last straw!"  
  
"Hey that Bat deserved it. After all it was her execution!"  
  
"And you still wanted to kill her? After bringing back Lost Angles, your family and saving us all twice? You're something else! I've stood by you all these cycles trying to justify your actions and I can't, not anymore."  
  
He grabbed her arm, yanking her back and announced "I'm not letting you leave not, for some stupid virus."  
  
The next thing he knew he was flying through the air. He crashed into the tool cabinet crumbling it. A screwdriver landed near his head.  
  
"Don't you listen? I can't stand your bullying, your love of danger. The War's over and so are we."  
  
Then Dre hopped on her hover bike and sped off. Matrix noticed that Frisket had left with her.  
  
Meanwhile inside the Lost Angles principle's office Megabyte paced nervously in his tiny cell as the guards dropped the force field and came in with Turbo. He stopped pacing and looked at the Prime Guardian. The virus did not like the look on Turbo's face, though he couldn't describe it.  
  
"Is it time for my execution already?" sneered Megabyte. "Don't I get a trial like my dear sister?"  
  
Turbo merely shook his head, "You're sister's been shot and is dying. If we don't save her the entire net will delete along with her."  
  
"And what does that got to do with me?"  
  
"Her best chance of survival is a heart transplant from a relative, like a twin brother."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, take him away and have him prepped for surgery."  
  
The virus screamed and twisted. He desperately tried to infect the guards but thanks to Hex they were now immunized against Megabyte. Then he tried morphing but the hold of the guards and the damage Hexadecimal had inflicted on him made it futile. Finally one of the binome guards zapped him in the back of the skull knocking the virus out.  
  
Very carefully the guards tied Megabyte up and carried their dangerous parcel to Dr. Apple.  
  
When they got there it did no good. Dr. Apple waved one scanner wand over the now trussed up virus and said, "No good, the counter virus will reject this tissue. If we are to survive at all we have to find a compatible donor. My best guess is one of the sprites from Lost Angles."  
  
Megabyte sighed in relief.  
  
************************************************************************ Mainframe Al's Diner  
  
Later in the night cycle Matrix drowned his troubles at Al's Diner. Outside fires burned as rioting ensued. Inside most of the few binome patrons stayed well away from him. Even this rough crowd were frightened by Matrix.  
  
Suddenly a public vid window opened right up in front of Matrix's face. Inside was Mike the TV. "Attention all adult sprites of Lost Angles. Strapped for cash? Well of course you are! Well head on down to the Lost Angles Hospital and check yourself in for some tissue donation.  
  
"You see there's this little girl that you all know who's carrying the counter virus and if she deletes, well boys and girls that's the end of everything!  
  
"So come on down and get yourself tissue typed and if you match you'll receive a huge cash reward of 99, 99,99,99,99. That's 99,99,99,99,99 for that I'm willing to give a pound of my flesh how about you?"  
  
Lost Angles Hospital  
  
The next morning the hospital was absolutely overflowing with sprites. At the front of the huge line up Dr. Apple waved his wand over one sprite after another.  
  
"No, No, No, "droned Rom.  
  
He felt a tug on his lab coat. Dr. Apple looked down and saw it was Young Enzo.  
  
"Dr. Apple, I'd like a tissue scan," said the boy.  
  
"Enzo, you're too young and besides you know what Hex is."  
  
"But Rom, Hex is my friend. Before she got shot she was my only playmate. Please let me help her, please."  
  
"Okay, if it'll shut you up. See..a perfect match!? Oh no!"  
  
He took Enzo's hand and headed straight to the principle's office.  
  
"So you see Ms. Matrix, why I'm reluctant to harvest the tissue," said Rom.  
  
They were in Dot's new office with Bob and the other Guardians listening in closely.  
  
"And you've found no other compatible donors?" asked Dot.  
  
"Sadly no, even when I've made tissue scanning mandatory, my assistants have found no other acceptable donors."  
  
"Acceptable?"  
  
"Well you and your father both have compatible tissues. The virus would live although neither of you would survive the tissue harvest."  
  
"Bob, I'll go pick up Matrix. I know you don't have the taste for this," said Turbo.  
  
"No, I'll do it. Besides I know where he'll be," said Bob fiercely.  
  
"You'd better take backup," said Dixon.  
  
Bob didn't really know exactly where Matrix would be but he could see the signs. He scanned Mainframe and Lost Angles for any signs of gunfire, any blank looks of fear. He didn't have to look far at level 31 Al's Diner was having a happy hour.  
  
"So Dix, how come you aren't mad at losing Glitch?" asked Bob.  
  
"I'll get a key tool Turbo promised me that. You and Glitch have changed so much anyway. I never thought your theory on benign viruses would pan out let alone this. Right now, I'm just glad to be alive."  
  
"And saving a virus? You're Okay with that?"  
  
"You and Glitch aren't the only ones who've changed," she said softly.  
  
They landed just as an ex- viral ran out the bar screaming. The Matrix was in.  
  
Inside a terrified busboy cowered in the corner as Matrix helped himself to yet another IO shot from the bar. On the main view screen Net Wide News reported the ongoing spate of murders and suicides as civilization crumbled all over the Net.  
  
"Sweet User, I'm glad it's not his liver we need," said Dixon.  
  
"Enzo Matrix, we're taking you in. We've found a donor for Hexadecimal, you," announced Bob.  
  
The few people in the restaurant fled. The hulking green giant stood slowly up.  
  
"Bob, you don't know how long I've waited for an excuse to pound your sorry blue face."  
  
"Come and try it, little boy."  
  
The renegade charged at Bob. The pair crashed into a set of tables. Bob brought Glitch up to Matrix's face but stopped when a chair crashed into Matrix's skull. The hulking green sprite slumped down on top of Bob.  
  
"Forget about me gorgeous? Let's take this boy down to the hospital."  
  
  
  
Mainframe Last Chance Hotel  
  
While all this was happening AndraIa had set the last of her affairs in order. She could no longer live in Mainframe, not after all she'd witnessed. There was one last thing to do.  
  
From a cheap dingy hotel room's vid window Dre decided to book passage on the Saucy Mare.  
  
".And I need to go secretly, some place Matrix wouldn't be caught deleted in," instructed the Game sprite to Gavin.  
  
"But Lass ye grew up together, all these cycles, wasted," protested Captain Capacitor.  
  
"And I've watched him get worse and worse. It was only a matter of time before he turned on me," she showed him her bruised arm where Matrix grabbed her.  
  
"Aye I see your point. Very well them ye ken stay aboard. We'll be leaving once the Web settles down. That'll give you time to think things over."  
  
"I don't need to. It's high time Matrix suffered the consequences of his actions, Dre out."  
  
It was only a short way to the docks but AndraIa never made it. The streets here were quiet, dark and appeared to be deserted. As she was walking to past a warehouse near the Saucy Mare a shadow fell upon her. The Game Sprite turned around and saw a familiar sight.  
  
"You!" she cried in shock.  
  
Lost Angles Hospital Post Op Room  
  
It was late morning in the post op room. Frisket tenderly laid his head on the bed waiting for the occupant to wake up. It had been a gruelling operation. The Guardians and Dr. Apple waited expectantly.  
  
"Shouldn't we get rid of the dog? It isn't sanitary," whispered Dixon.  
  
"You try getting rid of him," whispered back Bob.  
  
The patient stirred in her bed and woke up to a hero's welcome for the first time in her life.  
  
"Welcome Hex, you gave us quite a scare,' said Turbo.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Bob tenderly.  
  
"For the first time free. I didn't know if there would anything left of me if I got rid of them but now I know there was someone behind the masks."  
  
"He was asking how you felt after the heart tissue transplant," said Rom sharply.  
  
"Transplant? So that's why my chest hurts."  
  
"Yes, that's why your chest hurts. Excuse me I've got to check on the other patient," said Rom.  
  
"Well I'm so very glad to meet the girl behind the masks," said Bob as he gently kissed her.  
  
A purple binome nudged his way up to the front, "I've got a special hero's meal. What?!"  
  
"The last time a waiter smiled like that he put nulls in my food," said Hex.  
  
"No! Well this is the finest slow food from Al's, eat up you'll need your strength."  
  
With a flourish the waiter revealed a fantastic array of jellies and soups. Hex raised her eyebrow.  
  
"You've just had surgery!" said the waiter defensively.  
  
"Er yes, thank you," said the virus reluctantly. "Turbo what's going to happen to me? Will I have to go to jail?"  
  
Turbo looked at the expression of naked fear on the girl's face. He hadn't gotten further than forcing Dot not to try and execute her again. "We'll talk it over with Dot. I promise you, your suffering here will end."  
  
"Hex, I've brought a special visitor to see you," said Bob.  
  
Little Enzo rushed in beside her and plopped himself firmly on the bed. This was an improvement over his normal behaviour. Bob once had to get back surgery after Enzo bowled him over.  
  
"Hey, Hex once you're done want to play a video game?" asked the boy.  
  
"How about we go jet bowl racing. I've never tried that!"  
  
"Er yeah, how about we do that when you're better!"  
  
And so that Guardians left the young pair alone with their games to visit Matrix in another hospital bed.  
  
Dot was already there holding Matrix's hand. The green giant had still not regained consciousness.  
  
"About time you got here! Where's little Enzo?" she said harshly.  
  
"Hex are Enzo are playing some video games together," replied Bob.  
  
"I have got to separate those two, she's a bad influence."  
  
"Er, Dot I wouldn't recommend it. Like it or not they've formed a bond. They're healing together and if you cut them apart you'll only hurt Enzo!"  
  
"I suppose you have experience in that. Dr. Apple has been here, he says that Matrix might never fully recover."  
  
Turbo frowned, "He's lucky he isn't in prison. That little stunt he did cost us millions of lives."  
  
Matrix's eyes snapped open. "Where's AndraIa?"  
  
Dot spoke softly, "Stay still Baby Brother, we're looking for her. She'll be here any moment."  
  
"In the mean time, young man, we're taking away your guardian protocols and game sprite icon. You're under system arrest," said Turbo firmly.  
  
"No, why?" protested Matrix.  
  
Turbo explained harshly, " We've been receiving complaints about your conduct during your game hopping adventures. We would have let it slide but with the behaviour that I personally witnessed I am forced to agree."  
  
With that he ripped off Matrix's icon. As he turned heel and left Turbo added, " Oh and by the way you're ordered to get some psychological counselling."  
  
Bob just shook his head sadly and then he left too.  
  
"This is all Hex's fault!" said Matrix bitterly.  
  
"I know, I know," said Dot  
  
Lost Angles Principle's Office  
  
It was early evening and Dot sat behind her desk getting the system's affairs in order. She had reluctantly left Matrix a few micros ago to work on the new problem that Hex posed; What do we do about the newly reborn sprites of Lost Angles.  
  
Her office, though she hadn't been here long, was plush. That viral witch had kept all the good stuff for herself. Dot gladly relieved Hex of some of it.  
  
Dot's head shot up from her work when she heard a soft knocking at the door.  
  
The door opened revealing a large golden sprite. It was the spokesman Alistair McAffee for the Lost Angles sprites. He looked at her shamefacedly with a cap in his hand.  
  
"Miss Matrix, you've done a wonderful job of seeing to us, giving us places to sleep, feeding us, but.." said McAffee.  
  
"Yes," said Dot kindly.  
  
"But we need to think more long term. We'd like our property back the houses and - the businesses that you inherited from us."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You'll be compensated, I promise you for all your trouble. Look at this way no Command dot COM has ever owned a business while in office. This will give you more free time to really do the job."  
  
"And you don't think I'm doing it now?"  
  
"No, no. Look being a Command dot COM is truly a full time job. Owning a business let alone all of yours is a distraction. We need to keep ourselves occupied, a purpose in life, please give us back our lives. You've impressed with how you've run our businesses it shows great savvy but as I've said no Command dot COM ever owned a business."  
  
The tone and meaning was clear. Give up the businesses or give up your position.  
  
"Okay, I see your point. I'll have Miss Pink set up everything," said Dot resignedly.  
  
A few micros later the next visitor came with news no better.  
  
"Dixon Green, come have a seat," welcomed Dot insincerely.  
  
"Dot I've been ordered to tell you not to bring any reprisals on Hexadecimal."  
  
"But she still has to answer for all her crimes before and after she returned. At the very least we'll have a trial."  
  
"Look see this it's a med file Hex's source code and brainwaves both before and after her fragmentation. It basically states that she was an amalgam of over 2000 sprites, your sprites, so if you're going to have one trial you'd better be prepared to do 2000."  
  
" I think you're just trying to protect this virus."  
  
"Spammed right, Daemon's cure is in her. The Net's fate lies in her well- being if she's not happy millions of people will suffer and we just might mention how a certain system came out relatively unscathed from the Daemon Wars."  
  
"So if I don't do what you want you'll release a flood of refugees on us. You can't possibly agree with this policy, you're a Guardian."  
  
"That's right I'm a Guardian and my first priority is to protect the Net and if that means keeping a virus happy and safe so be it. We may not be happy with this but remember we will be watching."  
  
"Alphanumeric," said Dot sarcastically as Dixon left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lost Angles Hospital Late at Night  
  
Matrix was sleeping fitfully when AndraIa crept into his room.  
  
"Hello - Lover," she said as she hugged him awkwardly.  
  
"Angelfish you've come back to me!"  
  
"You where right about everything."  
  
"Oh AndraIa don't ever leave me again," Matrix said as he kissed her.  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
He didn't notice how her hair moved like tentacles as he held her again.  
  
In the nearby room Hexadecimal suddenly stopped her vid game. "Enzo I've had a terrible thought! What if Daemon's infection works the same way as my counter virus?"  
  
"Dude that would mean that Daemon would still be out there."  
  
The next morning the Game Sprite left Matrix's room with an evil smirk on her face. In Hex's room, the virus started to show Enzo her magic.  
  
"Hex, I've been talking to Dr. Chandra and she says I should change my name, get a new identity like Bob did. And with all the cool stuff you've been showing me I've got the perfect name... is that a hospital mirror?"  
  
"Yes, I'm teaching you scrying today."  
  
"But don't we need your magic mirror?"  
  
"My mirror wasn't magical, I just liked how it looked in my lair. Now who should we look at? How about the good Doctor Rom?"  
  
With a wave of her hand the mirror misted over.  
  
"Now Enzo, look beyond the reflection, visualize Dr. Apple, keep it up Enzo. I can see something."  
  
The image formed of Dr. Apple in the principle's office. Dot was crying on his shoulder.  
  
"And the time that he's spending with - with that Bat! I thought he loved me and all the awful things I found out about him," sobbed Dot.  
  
"You're not the only one who's had an unpleasant surprise," said Rom softly cupping her chin.  
  
"So is there anything I should know?"  
  
"My name is Rom Apple and I am a surgeon. Other than a childhood accident my life has been normal and stable."  
  
Then he kissed Dot softly and passionately the way Hex always wanted to be kissed. Hexadecimal slammed the mirror face down on the table and ran out of the room. 


	16. Storm Clouds

Chapter 15 Storm Clouds  
  
Another time, Another Place  
  
The Wise One, literally a bearded one, stood in the town square with his little red car and a teenaged sprite. The One handed over the keys to his car to the boy. The teenager had long flowing dull green hair and golden skin. He wore a leather vest and had fashioned a makeshift gun like his idol Matrix. The boy swaggered importantly not even giving the numeral the slightest look of gratitude.  
  
"Backup, soon you will be fully compiled but not yet," said the wise one. "We have tried our best with you but it is obvious that we cannot teach you how to be a sprite. You don't listen to us anymore, you think you know everything but hey you're a teenager. Anyways take my car. Go search for your friend Matrix. Let him teach you how to be a man and don't trash the car."  
  
Backup smirked, leapt into the car, created a portal and sped off into the Web not even bothering to look back. When he was gone a one binome crept up to the Wise One.  
  
"Wise One was that a wise thing to do? Do you think you'll ever see the car again?" asked the binome.  
  
"See my car again? No, but it was worth the price of getting that boy off our backs! User there were times when I wanted to give him such a- ah good riddance to him!" said the Wise One.  
  
Mainframe the present  
  
Bob sat in the backroom of a discrete beauty parlour as a couple of binomes applied makeup to his face. The room was small and harsh light glared above Bob's face. It looked more like a storage room, with boxes and equipment on shelves than what it was. The only thing that revealed its true nature large barber's chair the Guardian sat in.  
  
"I really don't see why you want wear makeup," said the purple binome who happened to be a male. " You look absolutely yummy without it."  
  
The other binome nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm not concerned if you like it. I'm doing this for Dot," said Bob.  
  
The vid window popped open unexpectedly. Bob leapt and the binomes quickly left the room. Inside the window was Dr. Chandra with a very worried expression on her face.  
  
"Bob I need your help Hexadecimal's missing. She's left the hospital and I have no idea where she is," Chandra's skin was practically black. She was hyperventilating.  
  
"Calm down tell, me everything right from the top," said Bob.  
  
"Is that makeup? Never mind, it started early in the morning I was teaching Hex how to read facial expressions when she ran out of the room sobbing. We had gotten to contempt."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Oh is right, she locked herself in her room. I left her alone to cool off after telling the nurses to watch her. When I came back later the one of the nurses told she had been released to Welman few micros ago. Physically she's almost healed but mentally she's still so vulnerable and I don't trust the people of Lost Angles."  
  
"I'm on my way, don't worry I think I know where she might be."  
  
Lost Angles Café Downtown  
  
Hexadecimal sat in the café patio looking at the world outside. She liked it here, while Mainframe was quiet and boring this place had a hustle and bustle that she found interesting. A shadow fell over her. She looked up.  
  
"Here we go one energy shake for my special girl," smiled Welman Matrix. He sat down beside her with another energy shake.  
  
"What about my future- Dad. What I'm I going to do?" asked Hex.  
  
"Don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of you, in fact I've got a room ready just for you," said Welman as he gently ruffled her hair.  
  
It had turned out to be an excellent second after all. Here she found a father she didn't even know she had and he had released Enzo and her from that boring hospital. She thanked Welman sincerely and thought about the future.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted has young Enzo ran to them. He was practically crying. The boy plopped down in another chair, frowning.  
  
"None of the other kids will play with me. They say I'm not real," sniffed the boy. " I mean what does that have to do with anything. Bob's a copy too and every body likes him."  
  
"Don't worry I have an idea," soothed Welman. "Hex are you okay? Good I'm taking Enzo, we're going to buy some new stuff for his room."  
  
As he left with his son he nodded to a small group of teenaged boys. The group entered the patio and surrounded Hex.  
  
"Hello, who's this pretty girl," smiled one as he took her hand.  
  
Hex smiled back, enjoying the attention she was receiving from these boys. They were very, very cute and best of all they weren't dating Dot.  
  
Unnoticed Bob watched the drama unfold. He did not like this system. The inhabitants seemed odd. For one thing the father of a teenaged daughter would never signal a group of boys to swarm in on his daughter like that. Hex obviously was enjoying the attention she received as they flattered her and did all the right things. Bob was not.  
  
For one thing there was a coldness in the boys' eyes that the young girl was not equipped to see. And another thing was even though Hex was extremely beautiful the boys did not compete for her attention in any way rather they were cooperating to keep her busy. Whatever they wanted with her it wasn't sex.  
  
Finally Hex had made her choice, a mop topped punk. The others left quietly as the boy stroked her thigh and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
Bob could see where this would go to so he marched across the patio just as the happy couple were about to leave. Before he got there another group of boys intercepted the couple and started making the moves on her themselves.  
  
The four were obviously strangers to the system as everybody in the café gave them clear berth. They were dressed like a Matrix fan club and their leader a lanky youth with long green hair had some sort of makeshift crossbow on him. This group of kids did want sex.  
  
By the time he got there Hex's old favourite had left but Bob couldn't blame him. These kids looked dangerous.  
  
"Excuse me, Hex, Chandra is looking for you. You haven't finished today's lessons," butted in Bob.  
  
Their leader him flashed him an ugly look, "Who the Dell are you? Her dad?"  
  
"I'm this system's Guardian and a friend of the young lady here. You're not from around here are you? You should report immediately to the Principal's office over there and get yourself registered," said Bob firmly.  
  
"Why the Dell should we do what you say?" said one a dull-grey skinned boy. He fingered a knife.  
  
"Because if you don't you'll have nowhere to sleep tonight. And by the way I'll be watching," with that he gently guided Hex back to the Lost Angles Hospital.  
  
Mainframe, Matrix's Quarters  
  
Matrix lay on his couch and flicked through the channels on the vid window feeling sorry for himself. It was early in the morning and a bottle of beer sat in front of him on the beat up coffee table. The Renegade scratched at his bandaged chest. AndraIa seeing this slapped his hand.  
  
The doorbell buzzed and Matrix looked to his girlfriend.  
  
"You go get it, you need to get some exercise," she said.  
  
Grumbling Matrix shuffled to the door as it buzzed a couple times more. Behind it were four teenaged boys. One of them had a huge smile on his face, which quickly disappeared upon seeing Matrix.  
  
"Mr. Matrix you look terrible what the Dell happened to you?" said Backup.  
  
"Backup is that you, what are you doing here?" exclaimed Matrix. He leaned against the door as his heart just wasn't quite up to this surprise.  
  
"Long story, look can my friends and I come in I'll tell you all about it."  
  
Over the next second Backup told his life's story to Matrix. How he became a champion game fighter in his home system, how he left home as the binomes were way too basic, his adventures in the Web as he searched for Matrix and how he found his friends. All this time AndraIa listened discretely and smiled to herself.  
  
"- so basically we went from system to system wasting viruses. It was really cool but then we found the coordinates to your home and landed in Lost Angles. The place is like so last nano and I'm from 16-bit system and everybody's so stuck up there except this one girl. She's cool but that's not why I came. Matrix can we crash here and learn the ropes?" Backup leaned forward with a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"Okay but I'm recovering from open heart surgery so keep it down and help out around the house. Dre can you teach these boys the ropes?"  
  
Dr. Chandra's log  
  
Hexadecimal's therapy has suffered a set back, Welman Matrix and the community of Lost Angles have taken her in with open arms. This would be fine under normal circumstances but I do not trust the people of Lost Angles.  
  
Despite the fact that a virus for had absorbed them over a year, they readapted to their new life well, a little too well. The people of Lost Angles are showing no signs of emotional distress, no loss of mental capacity or even loss of physical coordination. The only sign of aberrant behaviour has been the injuries many of them have suffered in a series of bizarre accidents. They are cooperating to keep Hexadecimal happy and in Lost Angles for what reason I do not know. What I do know is that they are a bad influence on her.  
  
Before Hex risked her life carrying the cure throughout the Web, Bob observed that the virus appeared to be very arrogant. In hindsight it is easy to see where she got it. The people of Lost Angles have some very old- fashioned views on the ways of the Net. They are disdainful of all binomes and any sprite who was not born into their city. In fact, no binome is allowed into Lost Angles without a permit. Now this arrogance is seeping back into her again.  
  
I have tried to warn Hex of this but she does not want to hear of it. Also she hardly appears for therapy anymore as she has acquired a new boyfriend. The boy is an outsider who is staying with the elder Enzo Matrix. From what Bob tells me the boy is a thug but I am far more worried about what Welman and his people will do. For fear of alienating her I cannot take Hex into my custody again. All I can do for the moment is try my best to teach the girl the social skills she needs to survive and hope. In the meantime Bob is keeping a close watch on her.  
  
The Supercomputer  
  
Turbo the Prime Guardian sat in his office looking at the report an aide had given him. He did not like the news that it contained.  
  
Firstly due do the destruction Daemon caused, Net and Web travel was nearly impossible. Opportunist bandits were searching the data seas looking for easy prey, something the Prime Guardian knew first hand. Turbo sent out his best surviving people to put down the raiders but due to the damage that Daemon caused on their reputations they encountered heavy resistance both from the bandits and the people they were trying to save.  
  
Secondly recent signs of the User's behaviour indicted that Mainframe was becoming obsolete. Any time now the system would shut down and anyone trapped in there would be deleted. Such a system didn't need a Guardian, let alone one of Bob' calibre. There was only one reason why Bob should stay - Hexadecimal. The young girl's safety was paramount if the Net was to have any chance of surviving.  
  
The big sprite let out a large sigh. He won't tell Bob this not yet. First things first deal with the bandits make Net travel safe again. Then when that's done Turbo could arrange an evacuation of Mainframe.  
  
Lost Angles, somewhere quiet  
  
A boy and girl ran into a forest clearing. The boy looked around to see if any eyes were watching. When he was satisfied there weren't he held the girl and give her a deep kiss. The girl responded eagerly. Backup's hand went to the catch on her blouse. Hex held his hand away.  
  
"Backup we can't not just yet. The doctor said I shouldn't engage in any strenuous activity," she said firmly.  
  
"Why not? I thought this was the reason you brought me here?" he whined.  
  
"Backup some psycho shot me," she pulled open her blouse. Backup's eyes bulged as he looked down. Instead of two perfect breasts he saw heavily bandaged torso.  
  
"Who did this? Why?" said Backup angrily. Someone had hurt the coolest chick in the Net and he couldn't stand for it.  
  
"The sprite is respected and powerful. It is better you do not know. As to why it is because I saved the system."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I told you he was psycho. Anyway I brought you here to give you this," she pulled out a burgundy vest. "It can withstand a pulse cannon blast at point blank range. I made it myself. Wear it as a promise."  
  
"What promise?"  
  
"That in a few seconds I will take off the jacket myself."  
  
She pulled him back to her and resumed kissing him. Behind a bush the thing that passed itself off as AndraIa watched as the two teenagers made out. Soon it would be the time to strike.  
  
A few micros later after Hex had safely left, Backup staggered out the forest clearing. His clothes and hair were dishevelled and as well as his new vest he wore a crooked grin on his face. He did not wear them for long. AndraIa stood outside waiting for him.  
  
"Take off that vest and wipe your face," ordered Matrix's women grimly. " I have something to tell you about your new girlfriend.  
  
Lost Angles Welman's Home  
  
A few seconds later Hexadecimal sat on her bed reading a book in the room she inherited from Dot. It was a bland colourless room with boring conservative furniture but Dot, her sister, still freaked out when she found out what their father did. Well tough luck, Dot owed Hex a lot. Giving up a room she no longer used was the least she could do.  
  
The vid window pooped open interrupting Hex's thoughts. It was Backup. She threw the book she was reading aside.  
  
"Backup, you haven't called me in seconds. Where have you been?" she cried  
  
"Um, I couldn't control myself around you. Listen are you now able to, to you know?" he asked. The poor boy seemed to be blushing.  
  
"Yes. The bandages are off now."  
  
"Good meet me at these coordinates as soon as you can. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
By following said coordinates she found herself in Lost Angles warehouse district. Not the most romantic place, large ugly buildings loomed everywhere she looked. That should have been her first clue. The place was quiet and deserted. She looked round trying to find her boyfriend. Then Backup waved to her from one of the large empty buildings.  
  
She quickly adjusted the small top her outfit in the hopes of hiding her scars. When she was satisfied she rushed inside the building. Backup stepped out from the darkness. He was not wearing the vest she gave him.  
  
"It figures a Bat like you would wear the clothes of the virus you iced," said Backup coldly. He stepped forward.  
  
"How did you know?" she gasped. The girl took a step backwards as she heard the door closing behind her.  
  
She whirled round as Backup's friends appeared from the darkness and surrounded her.  
  
"Matrix and AndraIa told me everything, virus," continued Backup. " How you terrorized this system, how you're holding the entire Net hostage. I can't believe I almost. Well no more, it ends now and maybe me and the boys will have some fun while we're at it."  
  
The boy pointed his crossbow at Hex's head. She couldn't believe it. She thought that he loved her. That he would turn on her so quickly. Shaking her head she backed away, Tech one of Backup's friends held her from behind stopping her.  
  
When he was satisfied that Hex was held firmly Backup came forward. Very gently as if nothing had happened he stroked her face. Then he ripped open her blouse.  
  
The girl screamed in rage and kicked him across the room. Startled Tech let go of her. She shoved him aside knocking him into a pile of wooden crates and raced towards the door. Backup rose slightly from where he landed and shot his cross bow at her. It missed her barely. The virus not even stopping ran right through the door. Leaving a girl shaped silhouette.  
  
Backup stood up and frowned at the cartoonish sight. He cocked he crossbow on his arm. "Let the hunt begin."  
  
Hex raced frantically through the now inhabited streets of Lost Angles. Though she ran far faster than any sprite had a right to her attackers were not far behind. They sped as fast as they could on their zip boards as the citizens of Lost Angles gawked at them. They had almost reached her when her father ran in.  
  
"Stop them for User's sake! Don't let them damage the virus," cried Welman.  
  
Upon hearing this, the sprites in down town Lost Angles went into action. One of the sprites tossed nothing at the boys as if expecting to shoot a fireball at them. Another simply steeped off his balcony without a zip board dropping like a stone becoming yet another victim in a series of bizarre accidents that plagued Lost Angles. They acted as if they still had Hex's powers. When they came to their senses, the boys and their virus were gone.  
  
"Somebody inform Dr. Chandra and my daughter Dot," snarled Welman. He punched a nearby wall in frustration.  
  
Meanwhile Hex raced through the streets trying to get to the bridge and safety. Her chest hurt, she had no powers and she was totally and utterly lost. She turned into a small street trying to lose them. Suddenly she crashed to the ground splitting her lip. Somehow she had tripped over a rock. She dusted herself off.  
  
"There she is, I've found her," cried Mondo one of Backup's crew.  
  
Hexadecimal immediately ducked into an alley. It was a dead end! There was nowhere to run anymore. She had to do something but what?  
  
Outside the alley Backup and his crew landed by a spot of viral blood. His heart was pounding in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
"C'mon boys we've got her now," shouted Backup. The thugs ran into the alley where she hid. And came face to face - with nothing.  
  
Backup scratched his head for a while. Then an idea came to him, " Tech scan this area for any viral traces now!"  
  
  
  
Mainframe Bob's Apartment  
  
While Backup and his crew tore apart Lost Angles looking for Hex. Dot was in Bob's apartment. She paced uneasily in front of Bob as he sat on his couch trying desperately trying to watch the foot baud game.  
  
"- And it's not that I don't like what Hexadecimal is doing. For once she's behaving herself. It's my Dad, Bob, he should hate viruses as much as me. Instead he's taking Hex into his home treating her like a daughter! It's scaring me. It's like he's not the same sprite anymore. Bob tell me what I should do?"  
  
"Well for starters you should get out of the way. Dr. Chandra's on the vid window."  
  
Now instead of a stupid foot baud game there was that fat old Bat. She looked tense.  
  
"Bob, Dot thank the User I found you. Hex is in trouble," said Chandra. Then the middle -aged sprite told Bob and Dot everything that had happened. By the time she was done even Dot felt sorry for Hex.  
  
"I'll have my men detain these boys, Bob," said Dot.  
  
"I'll go organize a search party right away," replied Bob as he charged out the door.  
  
It wasn't until dark when they finally found her.  
  
  
  
Mainframe Hotel Ritz  
  
Late into the night Bob gently but firmly guided his old teacher up to her room.  
  
"But Bob, I can't sleep, not now, when we don't even know where Hex is," protested Chandra.  
  
"Look we've done everything that we could. We searched Lost Angles and Mainframe. I myself, interrogated those boys twice."  
  
"Do you think they'll recover?"  
  
"I don't care. The point is that unless you get your rest you'll be of no use if, no when we find Hex."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
Bob pushed open the door to Chandra's bedroom, " I'm going to do organize a Net wide search. The poor girl could be anywhere - like right under our noses."  
  
Where she was is curled upon Chandra's bed quietly sobbing. The young girl was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and snot ran down her nose from all that crying. Her clothes were torn and filthy and an ominous dark stain soaked the sheets and what was left of her blouse.  
  
Chandra raced towards the bed, "Sweet Billy Gates, she's reopened her wounds, Bob call the hospital, get a med team here right away."  
  
When the Guardian had left the room. Hex sat up. Dr Chandra gently pushed her down.  
  
"Sweet User, this has all gone so terribly wrong," sobbed Hex. " I thought I found my place, people who actually loved me. Doctor what am I going to do? As soon as people find out about what I am they either try to kill me or exploit me. And I can't hide what I am not if I truly hoped to be loved. That's all I ever wanted and I can't get it, not here."  
  
"Don't worry about that, what you need to do is get well, prove yourself to them," soothed the older woman.  
  
"But I've done that already. Face it, takes a rare person to accept a virus into their life. This system knows what I am and they can't handle it! It's like I'm in an abusive relationship with this system. I don't like it here anymore, I want to leave, now!"  
  
"That's the sanest thing I've heard you say. I'll talk it over with Turbo and we can make some arrangements."  
  
Hex sighed and sunk back into the bed, "Thank you Chandra you're a true friend. Please don't tell anybody in Mainframe, even Bob, about this. Some nice person might decide to 'warn' the Net about me."  
  
The quiet moment did not last long. As soon as the girl stopped speaking the med team burst in and started to work on her. There was no room in the ambulance for either of her friends so Hexadecimal rode alone along with a crack team of nurses and a car full of equipment.  
  
It was well into the early micros of the morning when they finally stopped. They left her in a small hospital room surrounded by monitoring equipment. The only sound was the beeping of the various machines as she fell asleep.  
  
In the morning Dr. Chandra awoke her gently. Daylight streamed in from the windows making the room seem golden.  
  
" Hex you've reopened your wounds, it's quite serious. For the sake of your health stay in bed this time. I won't be staying long I'm going back to the Supercomputer to make arrangements for you," said the kind old woman.  
  
"Can't I come with you?"  
  
"It isn't safe for you to be moved and the Net travel is extremely dangerous. Bob will take care of you for now."  
  
"I like the sound of that!" smiled Hex weakly. There was one sprite capable of loving her. If played she played her cards right, by the time she got ready to leave maybe he could love her as much as she loved him.  
  
Dr. Chandra left the girl as she lay back on her pillow and fell asleep again. Bob came in and watched her as Hexadecimal smiled to herself and dreamed of the new possibilities that awaited her.  
  
The End  
  
If you've read the entire story please critique it. I am at cmercer@sprint.ca 


End file.
